Enemy of My Enemy
by Torrin-El
Summary: AU Six thieves run this world. Of course they hate each other. Competition is the word they'd use. Police Chief Fury and Officer Coulson are on the job. Of course what would this story be without a little romance? And a little humor? And definitely a whole lot of action? Soon enough the world is going to need heroes. Why not them?...LMAO You're talking to the wrong people.
1. Reacquainted

**Enemy Of My Enemy**

"Welcome guest. Thank you for coming to my charity event where we will be showcasing the new family heir loom…The Amarillo Starlight. It has originated from this region of the world. A very rare one in fact to be in the U.S. My ancestor found this diamond in 1972 while vacationing with the misses. The white diamond is an absolutely colorless diamond also known as a D-color diamond, it is a Type IIa, which are said to be chemically pure and structurally perfect diamonds. Factors that can cause color in diamonds are absent in these Type IIa diamonds…Hence their absolutely colorless nature. The Amarillo Starlight is the 4th largest rough diamond discovered in the history of exploitation. Its value has been estimated between $150,000 and $175,000…"

"Oh I think we hit the jackpot. Not the largest amount we've gotten but it will do," The Captain whispered into the comm. "Give me a layout Bucky."

"Security isn't packed tight. They must have underestimated the chance of a heist. You could create a distraction…" Bucky was saying.

"Wait…God gave me many talents but one of the best ones is being able to detect bullshit," The Captain muttered hoarsely under his breath. Buck laughed a little in his ear and nodded. "That isn't the real diamond. Buck give me the floor layout."

"Three master bedrooms, two bathrooms, game room which I have to say…is pretty fucking nice, and that's it. all of which are on your floor. I'm getting a lot of activity in the master bedroom closest to you. You might want to check that out first," Bucky said.

"Where is it?"

"Uh," He heard some furious tapping on the other end before Bucky's voice rang over," To the left, you should see a fountain and you will be right next to it. Oh and Cap be careful we got some security."

"Alright Buck. I'm out," He whispered and started to move away from his post.

 **. . . . .**

 **Meanwhile…**

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind?...Wanting to start again," Trickshot mumbled the lyrics to Firework by Katy Perry while walking the hallways. He eased his way through the shadows and corners making sure to not be seen. Here and there he would do a little dance move. He was currently shuffling when he bumped into a wall. A built wall.

The wall turned around and looked at the intruder same went for the other three men surrounding him. A moment of silence passed before Hawkeye broke it,"…Cause there's a spark in you…You just gotta ignite the light…And let it shine. Just own the night like the Fourth of July…"

…

"…Cause baby you're a firework!"

The guards looked at him confusingly. Trickshot took that opportune time to get out his bow and arrow. Quickly and efficiently while singing along with the illustrious Katy Perry he continued his assault.

"Make 'em go Oh, oh, oh!" He sung before aiming at one of the oncoming guards. Of course the guard slipped when Clint tripped him.

"Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow!" Clint shot an arrow at the chest of one of the men. The arrow then sent bolts of electricity through the man's body before he went down. "Come on show 'em what your worth."

"Boom, boom, boom!" He sent three arrows toward one of the three remaining men who refused to stay down. Next when one of the guards got a little to close he swung his bow at him and hit him in the throat.

"Come on let your colors burst," The song was beginning to die down and the last man standing seemed to be bigger than the others. Trickshot shrugged before shooting at both the man's legs. He went down with a gigantic thud. Trickshot hurriedly disabled the man before punching him in the face multiple times. The man was still conscious and Hawkeye winced at how many punches this guy could take.

"Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!" Trickshot sung and put an arrow to his lips as if he was singing in a microphone. The song was over and Hawkeye smiled at himself.

"Katy Perry just kicked your ass," He said before landing the final blow. "Now let us go get my diamond."

 **. . . . .**

 **Somewhere else…**

The Captain skillfully and carefully walked into the master bedroom, already taken care of the security. This was it. It reeked of cologne and sex. Mr. I'm-so -rich-cause-my-great-grandfather-found-a-rock wasn't so good as he thought he was. Carefully the Captain slid through the shadows before checking out the area. It was a huge room, he had to admit that. Humongous ass bathroom to the left, closet as big as the bathroom was across the room. He made his way over their silently before he noticed something. Something was wrong with the bed. Quickly he made his way over there.

Part of the bed was harder than the other. Hurriedly he removed the covers before finding a silver box.

"Haha," He chuckled to himself," Jackpot."

He braced his fist before punching the metal box with barely any effort at all. The box opened with a grunt and the Captain couldn't believe what he saw.

 **. . . . .**

 **Meanwhile at the gala…**

"Give me the stats," He demanded. Swiftly and quietly he moved through the crowd as if he was one of them. Blending in was easy for him. His good nature spirit could easily fool anyone. Shaking hands, casually flirting, smiling, and being able to hold a conversation was one of his strong suits. With a quick stride he walked purposefully toward the host.

"Diamond is intact and since it is about fifty years old it is worth more than what he is saying it's for," Jane said into the comm. Soon enough another female voice took over, Darcy," The fucker is worth millions! Get this and we won't have to hit that bank next month! Thor your ass better get that diamond! Computer drives for life bitch!"

There was shuffling on the other end of the com and Jane was back. "What Darcy meant to say was…get on the man's good side. He is a sucker for new friends. And those new friends get close enough to his personal stuff."

"What Jane _meant_ to say is that he's gay," Darcy commented bluntly. He whispered a thank you before turning the com off and proceeding towards the host.

"That was a _beautiful_ speech Mr. Johnathon," He said and held out his hand for the man to shake. He did willingly.

"Thank you Mr. Odinson and not just for the compliment but that 100k donation," Mr. Johnathon winked and Thunder laughed.

He never made that donation. 100k in 500k out.

Ha deception was a bitch.

"Have you seen Mr. Stark. He said he was going to be here," Mr. Johnathon said and looked at his watch. He glanced at Mr. Johnathon and knew he had to get deeper into the game. "I don't think he is going to make –"

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about that diamond…Mr. Johnathon. It is a family heir loom correct? I must say I am one for heir looms. My family has a long line of them. I might be able to show you mine one day," Thor said abruptly and that seemed to surprise the man. Regaining his composure Mr. Johnathon nodded before he gave a big smile.

"Um…yeah sure," Mr. Johnathon smiled. He smiled as well. All the pieces are coming together.

 **. . . . .**

 **In the master bedroom…**

"Hey soldier," A whisper resounded in the room. The Captain tensed instinctively but soon relaxed after recognizing the voice. The room seemed to get warmer before a smile appeared on his face. He looked out the window and into the night before scoffing. He should have known.

"Long time no see, sweetheart," He whispered before turning around to see the illustrious spy. The moonlight from the window shown on her skin and like he did the other times he admired her beauty. Her porcelain face was beautiful as it always was brought out by her very red lips. Her red hair, looking feisty as ever, also shown. It was illuminated in the moonlight more than it was in the sunlight. As his gaze traveled lower he noticed her sleek and _tight_ uniform, showing off nothing but luscious curves and legs that could kill.

"For you, it has been. I have been keeping tabs on you, baby, and you have been busy," She purred and begun to walk closer to him.

"That is considered stalking ya' know?" He whispered huskily to her before getting up from the bed. The empty box forgotten.

She smiled," Not in our line of business."

"You know I would love to chat over a cup of coffee or something. I'm kind of busy right now," His sarcasm was enough to produce a laugh. He walked dangerously close to her and she was eyeing his movements.

"You're not going to be drinking coffee when you're with me," She muttered with her trademark smirk. "Oh I forgot you lived in those horrid mountains. Only thing hot there is, well, you."

He gave her one of his charming smiles before taking one final step towards her. She bit her lip. God, he loved it and hated it when she did that. It always drew his attention to her mouth when there were more important matters at hand. Carefully he put his hands on her hips. Cotton touching latex.

"You trying to seduce me?" The Captain asked and her attention was brought to his azure blue eyes. He forced them both against the wall. Her breath hitched. He smiled before bringing his hands to force hers up. The Captain held both her hands over her head before skimming his lips over the column of her neck.

"Depends…is it working?" She breathes out and arches her back. His hands skim down her arms, then her sides, soon her hips. They soon get lower before grabbing her ass. His lips meet hers, barely grazing before he smiles wickedly.

"Nope," He breathes before snatching the diamond from her holster. Then he runs. She stands there frozen. Did he just –? She scoffed.

"That son of a bitch," She then takes off after him.

 **. . . . .**

 **In the hallway…**

As both Mr. Johnathon and Thor were making themselves towards wherever the hell Johnathon was taking them they found a bunch of unconscious bodies. When they arrived Johnathon was stupefied and a hint of recollection hit Thor's face.

"I must go," Thor said before practically running away.

"Wait!"

Thor was already gone.

 **. . . . .**

 **In the ball room…**

The Captain quickly and skillfully jumped over the ledge of the balcony. She was on his tail. He might have been fast but she somehow always knew her way around. Once the Captain landed in the middle of the ball room an up roar of screams and cries began. Of course security guards began to advance on him. He didn't pay them any mind because he knew there was a bigger threat.

He was running with a great amount of speed and he looked like he was about to escape before an arrow whizzed through the air and pierced his shoulder. That wasn't all though, an electric shock emitted from the arrow. The Captain dropped to his knees.

"Clint! You motherfucker!" The Captain yelled as his muscles contracted from the amount of electricity coursing through his body. Clint jumped off the ledge gracefully, easily landing on the smooth marble floors. He stalked towards the electrified captain.

"Shhh don't say my name!" Trickshot whispered with a smile. "You've been in this business for a while now. You should know by now that you _can't_ outrun my arrows…even if you're enhanced."

"I wasn't running from you dumbass!" The Captain shouted through hundreds of volts of electricity coursing through his body. Clint aimed another arrow at the Captain and his eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"Wha –?" Clint was interrupted when a figure emerged from the scared crowd. Clint heard the clacking of heels smacking against marble but refused to look in that direction. Soon enough the figure walked behind Steve. She put her hands on his shoulders before dipping into a squat, surrounding the Captain with her presence. He felt hands roam his chest and lips ghost over his ear.

"I didn't get you out of that ice only for you to get killed," She laughed and he gritted his teeth through the pain. The woman smiled at him before letting her teeth graze his ear. "And surely not by _him_."

"Missed you too, Nat," Clint said. The Black Widow looked him up and down and stood back to her full height.

"No wonder I heard Katy Perry earlier in the hallways," Natasha muttered with boredom. The Captain cracked a smile. Clint always did like to sing especially if it was Katy Perry. A spark that seemed more painful than the others made Steve jump and Natasha laughed a little.

"Get this damn arrow out of me!" Steve growled.

"I will be glad to," Steve was surprised when the voice wasn't feminine but just in case he looked up at Natasha. She rolled her eyes in response. Out of nowhere a man began to descend from the ledge of the balcony. His armored chest and body reflected the light. His red robe glowed with the brightness of a dozen roses. Of course the mask that graced his face barely hid anything, especially his golden hair.

"Brothers! Sister! It is nice to see you again!" His voice boomed throughout the crowded room.

"The feeling ain't mutual," Clint muttered and Thor sent him a death glare. Clint quickly walked behind the still kneeling Steve.

"It is has been a long time, yes," Thor nodded and walked towards the trio. The scene reminded him of what they had back then. Clint beside Natasha's side like a brother and Steve kneeling before her like a lover. Thor would usually be behind them giving them a breathtaking hug. The reminder had made him quiet sad at the moment but he gained his composure.

"Yeah," Natasha sighed," It's been a long time lightning rod."

" _Haha," Clint laughed," I don't fucking believe you. Between you and I…I would win. Between me and Steve…he would kick my ass."_

 _All of them laughed. "What about Steve and Thor then?"_

" _Thor all the way!" Bruce said and that started some boos._

" _My money is on Steve over here. I mean he almost lifted Thor's hammer for Christ's sakes," Tony said in defense._

" _We're right here guys," Steve sighed as both him and Thor sat on the couch while the conversation continued._

"Nice to see you assholes are re-a-fucking-quainted. So how about you fuckers get this arrow out of my motherfucking shoulder!" Steve yelled. Thor's hammer was giving off electric sparks and the same was going for the arrow in Steve's shoulder, both seemed to amplify the other.

Natasha immediately grabbed the arrow and yanked it out. The sting of the arrow being ripped out of his shoulder tore a howl of pain from his throat. He looked at the smirking Natasha with deadly eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently. "You kept bitching."

 _Boom!_

…

"Did you hear that?" Thor stiffened.

"No."

"Yes," Steve muttered before he stood to his full height.

 _Boom!_

"I heard it again," Steve said. He walked up next to Thor before he started to…sniff? He caught a wiff of something familiar before he was interrupted.

"Are you seriously sniffing? When the fuck did you turn into a blood hound?" Clint asked and Steve held up his middle finger. The crowd trying to escape screamed in terror but before anyone knew it the wall was destroyed. A roar resounded through the area and Steve's face lightened in recognition. This wasn't any ordinary roar.

This was the Hulk.

And alongside him was the infamous Iron Man.

The wall came crashing down and all that was there was a gigantic green raging monster with a gold and black iron man hovering next to it. The raging monster roared with anger and the Iron Man did a somewhat imitation of the roar with a laugh.

Steve sighed. Clint pursed his lips. Natasha rolled her eyes. And Thor stared at them incredulously.

"Stark always loved to make an entrance," Natasha muttered and stared at the beast and the Man in Iron.

"Put your hands up and no one will get hurt! All I came here for is a big ass rock! So back the hell up and no one will die…today," The Man in Iron said to the screaming people. The Green Giant roared in agreement.

"Now that we have all agreed where is –?" Iron Man was interrupted at the sight of what was before him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, do I see what I think I see?"

"No, you're having an aneurism and we are an illusion," Clint said before crossing his arms over his chest.

"It sure as hell can't be an illusion 'cause you're being a smartass. In my illusions you're feeding me grapes," The Iron Man said with the most wit he could muster which was a lot. "I haven't seen you dumbasses in a long time."

"You know how many people have said that to me? Two-in-a-half. Ok? Yeah, yeah it's nice to see you too…I detect bullshit. None of us missed each other alright?! I'm tired of all these fucking distractions! Give me the damn diamond!" Steve demanded.

"You've changed… _a lot_ ," Tony muttered under his breath and Steve could barely hear it through the armor. The Captain sent Tony a death glare," I – I like your hoodie."

"Hey! You're not the only one looking for the diamond!"

"I can fucking tell because all of you fuckers are here!"

This started an all-out argument between the thieves which turned into a brawl. Thor and the Green Giant smashing and crashing into things, bullets and arrows whizzed by with the Widow and Trickshot constantly shooting, and last but not least Steve and Tony fighting to the end. The diamond of course was bouncing between hands. At first Thor had snuck it from Clint but the Green Giant's smashing sent the diamond flying. Natasha with her gracefulness and ease caught it. Steve seeing this practically tackled her to the floor before grabbing the diamond. Tony flew towards the soldier and grabbed the diamond but the Steve's grip on it was very tight. While lifting the diamond up he also lifted the Captain up.

"Let. It. Go," Steve demanded.

"If you say so," Tony did as he was told and Steve began to fall to the ground. As the wind rushed against his skin Steve took a deep breath. Carefully and precisely the soldier flipped his body and landed on his feet.

This resulted in the floor slightly shaking.

"Ha-ha bitch," Steve laughed," Super soldier serum for life!"

"Oooh you –" Tony was about to attack said soldier but someone interrupted them.

"Enough! All of you are coming with me!" A man yelled, clad in a dark blue police officer uniform.

Police Chief Nick Fury and his trusty assistant Phil Coulson stood beside him in the doorway along with a dozen police officers.

"I see you all have decided to get your little group back together," Chief Fury said to them. They all stopped their fighting and stared at the mini army and that's when everyone was able to get a clearer look at them.

Man of Iron. The industrialist. The billionaire. The egotistical bastard who had everything to give but nothing he gave. He was clad in black and gold armor. His red beady eyes tore through like a bat out of hell. Soon enough the mask disassembled and showed his face. His hair spiked and conditioned with probably expensive stuff on planet earth. His weird looking beard seemed to also contain some jell like substance. His face was young and smooth like he had never aged a day. It was one of the pecks of having the arc reactor.

Trickshot. The archer. The huntsman. The man with the fun side and could easily aim with both eyes closed. His spiked blonde hair and blue eyes looked the same over the years. His chest and muscles had gotten broader also. He had also gotten a new bow and his old uniform was tricked out. He had a purple mask and an all-black uniform. He also had purple arm bands that stretched over taut muscles, skilled in aim.

Lightning Rod. The god. The thunder. The lightning. The storm. He was the fun guy. The one who found happiness in everybody but was so naïve. That naïve young man had changed. He had grown a beard and let his hair grow out. The hammer that he wielded had not aged or faded a day. His eyes, so blue and gentle had changed also. They were less naïve and more defiant. He had grown smarter over the years, wiser.

Green Giant. The beast. The fury. The rage. Dr. Banner. The scientist. The genius. The kind hearted man who was so persistent had changed as well as the others well not that they could see at the moment. He was still in Hulk form. He seemed greener if possible. His complexion was highly noticeable. His hair had also gotten trimmed. And what also changed was his control.

Widow. The spy. The assassin. The killer. She was looking as beautiful as ever in her sexy, sleek uniform. She hadn't changed much over the years. Her hair had grown longer to her shoulders. Her legs and thighs were laced with guns and knives. Her green eyes hadn't gotten brighter with experience and in life. Her wit had definitely grown stronger if possible. She looked better but darker.

And last and surely not least.

The Captain. The soldier. The protector. The good. He was the one who had changed the most. His blue eyes used to be so bright and alluring. But now they were lined with pain and the experience of real life. His usual styled hair was completely gone. He had shaved his hair in the back and on the sides. A representation of what he is now. He had grown somewhat of a beard, light but there. His knuckles were red. He had been getting accustomed to the _real_ world. His muscles of all things had definitely grown bigger. The size of Thor's.

"Finally! The chase is over! You have been caught! Anthony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, and Clint Barton you are all arrested –" Fury was interrupted.

"Hey! Next time you try to arrest us make sure you don't write a speech before you do it," Tony said and everyone agreed. The Captain disappeared with the shadows, Lightning Rod floated away, the Man of Iron flew away, the Green Giant smashed a whole through the side of the mansion, Natasha disappeared in the crowd, and Trickshot grappled onto the ledge.

"Ahh!" Fury yelled in frustration before punching a post.

"What happened to them?" Coulson asked the frustrated Fury.

"An experiment gone wrong."


	2. Getting to know you

Up. Down. Up. Down. Heavy breaths heaved from Steve's dry mouth. His sweat coated body proved its durability as he continued to defy gravity. The muscles in his arms flexed with every pull up he did. He was in his moment. In his zone. The radio was playing some kind of fast beat rapping, pumping his him, telling him to keep going. The dim lights cascaded in the room, shining on his scarred and beaten body.

"It's Eminem."

"It's Eminem? What's Eminem?" He asks and pauses his exercise.

"The music…it is called Guts Over Fear by Eminem," Bucky clarifies from his seat near the computers. He looked so small in the big warehouse. Steve had found the place after the breakup with those assholes he used to call family. It was an old abandoned factory which Bucky thought looked more like a castle. It was humongous and very rare to be sitting on a very snowy mountain. Part of it ran underground while the other part remained at the top casting a shadow over the mountain.

"I thought they were a sort of candy?" He hangs in the air by one arm when he hears Bucky laugh. His eyebrows knit together. What was so funny?

"Eminem is a rapper. M&M's is a candy," Bucky explained with images he uploaded from the computer. One picture showed a male with a mic up to his mouth and the other showed the candy.

"Add it to the list of things I need to learn about," Steve grunted as he jumped from the salmon ladder.

"I got a question…When you were in the ice what did it feel like?" Bucky asked and Steve's face grew sober. Steve froze for a minute, remembering the moment it happened even when he tried to push the thought to the back of his head.

" _I got to put her in the water!" He pleaded, practically cried._

" _No!" She was begging for him not to. She was praying, hoping._

 _Crash!_

 _He landed in the ocean, the water practically flooding the Hydra Plane. He didn't freak out. He didn't panic. He sat there waiting for death to consume him and so it did. The water took over the whole plane and soon enough him. He breathed out a sigh as the water began to take him over. He stared at the picture as long as he could before everything turned black._

"It was cold…," He said simply," It was really cold."

Bucky regretted his words. Steve was having enough issues with PTSD as it is with his nightmares and constant staring out the window. Part of Steve was somewhat lost, attempting to find its way out of the ice.

"One more question," Bucky raised his finger and leaned back up in his chair.

"I feel like I'm in interrogation," Steve smiled softly, trying to put light on the situation.

"If you hate the cold so much why do we live in these retched mountains?" Steve sighed at the question and couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"We've been over this Buck," Steve went to grab a shirt.

"And I don't remember getting an answer," Bucky pointed out.

"You did get an answer you chose to admit it was a shitty answer," Steve choked out a laugh at Bucky's fake ignorance. He walked towards Bucky before patting him on the shoulder.

"One day my friend," Steve said before grabbing his wallet and heading towards the door," I gotta go out."

"Please tell me you're not about to go to that death trap you call a hobby," Bucky pleaded, hoping that Steve wasn't going there. Ever since the team broke up Steve had been going to this black market fighting ring. Winner would get money, bragging rights, respect, fear, and a better chance at beating death. He would go there to help ease the pain. Bucky scoffed at that bullshit. Steve would come back with cuts, bruises, and broken bones. Of course when Buck tried to help Steve would brush him off. It was becoming an unhealthy habit for the super soldier and Bucky was trying to stop it.

Steve sighed," Bucky we talked about this-."

"No Steve! You told me about it and left!" Bucky shot up from his chair and surprised Steve with his seriousness. Steve shook his head. He couldn't get mad at Bucky when it came to this conversation. The first couple of times there were a few arguments but they began to die down. Steve would nod his head and walk off usually. Bucky didn't want that.

"It helps Buck," Steve explained with a scowl.

"With your PTSD? No it doesn't help. It is a…fucking escape route, cheating your way through whatever shit you're going through," Bucky shot back and Steve flinched at the words. He knew. Bucky was probably the only person who knew about the nightmares. About the day dreaming. About the flashbacks. He was the only one trying to help too.

"Buck," Steve sighed and looked at his guitar in the corner," I can't-I can't do this right now."

"Whatever Steve. I'm just trying to help you…I am the only fucking one," Bucky sighed before running a hand through his un-kept hair. Steve opened his mouth to say something before closing it immediately. He couldn't explain it. He couldn't justify it.

He just had to do it.

Before Steve could leave out the door Bucky shouted," You left your motorcycle keys!"

"Don't need it! Alert me of any potential hits!" Steve shouted back. Soon he walked out the door.

"Always walking in the damn snow…He can kiss my ass," Buck murmured to himself before picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Hey. I need a girlfriend to talk to. I swear this place can get creepy at times when Steve isn't here. It moans and groans and shit. And I am alone on this shitty ass mountain, snow fucking everywhere."

The hotel roof…

"It's cold outside," Clint sang while playing with his arrows," Oooh—oooh-uhhh."

"Shut up already you bastard!"

"Granny! Go get laid you old bitch!" Clint yelled to his downstairs neighbor. They had known each other for about five years now. Their relationship was unbreakable. She was wrinkles and he was loner. Occasionally he would go down to her room and watch her knit. Sometimes he would watch TV with the old bitch just because he was bored.

"I'm doing it right now and your sad music ain't really helping! Why don't you get laid you ugly bastard!?" The old witch yelled back and Clint couldn't help but laugh.

That bitch was crazy but she was funny.

He lie on his rooftop bed just playing with his arrows. Ever since he got the place-more like just put a bed there and called it home- he made himself at home. He hadn't had to endure the weather with the tarp hanging over his shelter. Just a bed, a refrigerator running on the energy from Granny, a small TV, a blade sharpener, multiple bows, a telescope, and a few targets.

"That bitch was right," He sighed.

"You know damn well I was right!" Granny yelled back.

"Fuck you, Granny," Clint muttered.

"This man is already doing it for me! Ain't that right Jorge?" Granny asked the man, who Clint assumed to be the man she was sleeping with.

"Es derecho bebé! ¡Te quiero muchísimo! WOoH!" Jorge yelled back and Clint gagged.

"Ha don't break your back!" Clint laughed at the witch. She was right. He was a little lonely. Had nothing to do but listen moans and screams of the evil wretch below. Soon an idea sprung upon him. Quickly he jumped off the bed and ran toward his laptop before searching 'upcoming charity events'.

"Ha-ha…I ain't bored anymore," Clint murmured.

* * *

 **Stark tower…**

"I don't care! I want you to file that report now! When Howard Stark created this company he put it in my hands for a reason! Not so you could lie around and do nothing! Get the reports now or you are fired! Got it!?" She yelled into the phone before hanging up.

"Another slacker, Ms. Potts?" Her assistant asked in a quiet tone.

"They seem to be growing," Pepper commented with a sigh and rubbed at her temple. "What is going on with the stocks?"

"Steadily rising," Her assistant answered simply.

"Any investments?"

"Not at the moment but we do have many interest," Her assistant, Nathanial, complied with the answer.

"Any meetings?" Pepper questioned and sat up in her chair.

"No, ma'am, they agreed to meet at the Charity Ball this weekend. A lot of investors will be there and there are high chances of peaking more interest," Nathaniel read over the papers.

"Ok, good-,"Pepper was interrupted by someone. More like something.

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark is requesting your presence," JARVIS, the AI said.

"What does he want?" Pepper demanded.

"He says and I quote 'I would love to see my lovely lady and you should have no other important business to attend to'. He also says its urgent," JARVIS said.

"Ugh to him it is, to the world it is the complete opposite," Pepper sighed and rose up from her seat. "Nathaniel while I'm gone get me an invite to the gala this weekend."

"Yes, Ma'am, anything else?"

"Get me an aspirin. He gives me a headache some times," Pepper walked out.

Under Stark Tower…

"No! No! And no! I want you to put it right here! Not all the way over there. Over-fucking-here! Dammit!" Tony yelled in exasperation as the robotic claw moved the gold and black Iron Man suit to the center of the room.

"Maybe if you were patient with them and were nicer maybe they would interpret what you say better," Bruce commented from his spot sitting on the table. He was reading a book, like usual, it was called Simplicity of Biology.

"Maybe if I turned this one into scrap metal he would have a higher chance of getting things right," Tony said while tinkering with his toys. Soon enough the sound of heels drew both scientist's attention to the stairwell.

"Finally! My lady has arrived! How's my company?" Tony asked and ran up toward her.

"You mean _my_ company and its perfectly fine," Pepper stated as she walked deeper into the caverns. "Hello Bruce."

"Hey Pepper," Bruce said with a slight nod.

"So a little birdie told me that you failed to get a certain diamond yesterday," Pepper walked up to Tony and started to play with the buttons of his shirt.

"Yeah we ran into a little issue," Bruce said.

"You have a hulk and an idiotic genius. You couldn't deal with it?" Pepper sassed and slightly pushed Tony's chest.

"It was them. Those assholes that betrayed us so long ago," Tony muttered under his breath before walking toward his work bench. Pepper froze.

" _Hey, Peps! Do you need any help with that!?" Steve and Thor came running toward her when they saw her struggling to carry a heavy piece of machinery._

" _If you don't mind," Pepper said and nodded._

" _Of course! Lady Potts!" Both men grabbed the machine and began to haul it into the building with little effort._

" _So what are you two doing here anyway? I thought you two would be leaving with the others," Pepper questioned._

" _We decided to hang back. They don't need us till later," Steve huffed before he and Thor set down the machine._

" _Thank you."_

"What are they doing? We haven't seen them in years. Did they take them diamond? Are they working together against us?" Tony sighed at the multitude of Pepper's question and Bruce sat up.

"No. And Steve got it," Bruce answered quietly.

"Steve Rogers? Out of all of you I would have expected him to be the one to go home empty handed," Pepper commented. She liked him. Everyone liked good-hearted Steve Rogers but his morals, his beliefs, got in the way of his decisions. He didn't like to kill back then and he held back most of the power he had therefore resulting in embarrassing failure. When they trained for this kind of stuff he would show the most mercy.

"Out of all of them he's changed the most. He cut his hair, grew a beard, and he seems to be less remorseful. Clint and Natasha are the same but with different outfits. Thor let his hair grow out too! It seems to be working for him," Bruce pointed out.

"He is getting better than all of us," Stark stated," We can't let that happen."

"JARVIS run a search on the four criminals. The Captain, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Lightning Rod," Bruce instructed the AI.

"Right away, sir," The AI soon began to put holographic images on display.

"Lighting Rod A.K.A Thor Odinson arrived from Asgard seven years ago in search of something called the Tesseract. Of course he failed. He was a thief and also a trickster therefore he was not welcomed back into Asgard. That Tesseract was his ticket back into his homeworld and also for forgiveness. For years he looked for the Tesseract but soon enough he gave up when the search became endless. Along the way he met two women. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. He works with the two to this day, stealing and thieving. He currently lives in Downtown, New York. Most people call him Thor but his street name is lighting rod," The AI informed and highlighted the image of Thor Odinson in all his glory.

"Next is Clint Barton A.K.A Hawkeye but most know him as Trickshot. Clint Barton grew up as a circus boy, playing, and toying with arrows. The circus he grew up was a hot spot for criminals. Every gymnast, clown, and strong man were included in all kinds of criminal activity mainly stealing money from the men and women who attended the circus. They taught him how to steal, cheat, and lie. Soon enough he left the circus business and went on, on his own. Current whereabouts unknown."

"Black Widow A.K.A Natalia Romanova or in America…Natasha Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff was born in Russia. Her parents were Russian royalty until they murdered and killed in a fire while she was at a young age. An organization named the KGB had set that fire and kidnapped Natasha at a young age. They trained her, advancing her mental and physical health. She was one of many women who were trained to kill, steal, cheat, lie, and get away with all of it. Her ex-husband Alexi was pilot who was accidentally killed when something went very wrong. Soon enough Natasha found out that the Directors of the KGB had her husband killed. She took her revenge, swiftly, quickly, killing each and every single one of the leaders of the KGB. The spies of the KGB soon questioned their loyalty until Natasha founded a new KGB one based off of revenge. She runs the group here in New York as her own gang. Current whereabouts also unknown."

"Finally. Steve Rogers A.K.A The Captain but he is known on the streets as Soldier Boy. Steve Rogers was born in New York City almost a century ago as a young man he would get into fight constantly. During these fights he would steal, using the distraction as a opportunity Steve would steal from the bumbling idiots. Steve Rogers used to be a frail boy with all kinds of ails until he was given a serum that enhanced all of his capabilities beyond human extent, creating a super human. He had fought in many wars one resulting in him being incased in ice for seventy years. He was brought out eventually after being found alive. He was introduced into this world by the KGB. Of course he didn't take kindly to their brutal rituals but soon had to accustom to it. He became one of their top assassins, stealing, cheating, killing, and torturing. The training didn't break his happy spirit-."

"What happened five years ago to today…be precise," Tony commanded while staring at the floor.

"Five years ago Steve Rogers went off the grid, sir," JARVIS complied.

"Last known location?"

"Wakanda and then he popped up a year later in…Russia," JARVIS answered.

"Any activity?" Bruce's curiosity took over.

"He was seen with African male and while in Russia he was seen multiple times with multiple deceased bodies all linked to an organization called HYDRA."

"Thanks J," Tony muttered.

"Any time, sir," The AI responded.

"What is HYDRA?" Pepper asked in confusion. Throughout their time together Steve never mentioned anything called HYDRA or anything related to what it was. He was a sort of happy-go-lucky guy. It was scary that he had such a meaner and darker side.

"Is it an organization that started in the 20s based off a German terrorist group that was named HYDRA. Steve fought in the war against that organization. He took down everything they stood for but they took away something from him also. His future with the love of his life. Peggy Carter. I don't necessarily know the lady but I've heard of her from the SHIELD files. Feisty one she was but was one of the founders of SHIELD," Bruce said, clarifying the history of Steve rogers and HYDRA.

"Revenge? I'm assuming," Tony said with his hand stroking his beard.

"Seems like it," Bruce sighed," I never knew Steve held that kind of grudge."

"He's been holding that grudge for seventy years," Pepper said crossing her arms," Anyway I have to go set up for the ball this weekend."

"Wait, what ball?" Tony's interest peaked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Go! Go! Go!" Darcy shouted as Thor continued to push-ups on the tips of bottles of beers. It was somewhat tricky. You had to balance yourself while also doing to push-ups. Darcy, not to her dismay, had chugged four to twenty beers for the set up. It started out with four but Thor was built like a stone wall. He accidentally broke the bottles the first time. He was making remarkable time at the moment.

"Thor come on! Just a few more!" Darcy shouted quietly.

He growled through the burning pain that grew within his muscles. His fingers were beginning to cramp and the same goes for his muscles. Darcy was cheering accordingly and video-taping the whole time. He was almost there.

"What are you two doing?!"

Silence.

Then a loud crash.

Thor's weight finally gave and the bottles broke, one by one. Darcy had her mouth agape and Thor was too busy trying to shield his body from the glass.

"Jane…um…hey," Darcy said.

"Lady Jane!" Thor shot up immediately from his position on the floor and looked at the lovely Jane. Her gaze racked over the shirtless god but soon met his blue eyes. They stood their staring at each other for a moment before someone broke the silence.

"Well this isn't awkward is it?" Darcy asked and spun around in her computer chair. The silence seemed to come back immediately before it was interrupted by Darcy's cellphone ringing.

"The sexiest intern/ass-kicker in the biz. Who is this?" Darcy answered. "Hah! He left your ass again didn't he? I told you that scary ass mountain is no place for a crippled."

"Um," Jane stared at Darcy confusingly before turning her gaze back to Thor," I found another hit. At a gala this weekend."

"How much?" He asks and begins to walk towards her.

"About five million dollars," She answered and handed him the iPad," I have analyzed the structure of the building…all entrances, exits, security, and private rooms. It is a charity gala so most of them will be refilling their glasses and getting numbers."

"On a file?" He asks and takes one step closer to Jane and can't help but smile at her intake of breath.

"No, they are branding the money in a humongous jar on the stage," She says and swipes the tablet to show a humongous jar.

"Stealth or discretion?" He asks.

"It would be better to go in discretion. There are a lot of security. Go in and get behind stage. Darcy and I will be in the van. You can lift that jar right?" She asks and her gaze flicks to her arms.

"Ha," He laughed before going toward the computers," I need you to buy me another suit though…I kind of ripped the other one."

Jane looked at him in shock but she couldn't help the smile that broke across his face. God, she loved that man.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ladies and gentleman! Tonight is the night were fist clash! Where blood spills and bones break! Tonight we have one of your favorites! The bone breaking, the blood spilling, the gladiator…the Red Guardian!" The announcer pointed to an entrance where a man wearing tight red spandex emerged. His upper bare chest had sweat coated on it from the adrenaline.

"And now for your next fighter. He's from New York! Criminal mastermind! Man with a plan! And your favorite fighter…Soldier Boy!" The announcer yelled before pointing to a dark corner wear a man bounced on the balls of his feet. He had a mouth guard in his mouth, star spangled shorts, and a chest covered bare. Steve Rogers glared at the Red Guardian, focusing, and zeroing on his target.

* * *

 **VIP box…**

"Ms. Romanova how nice to see you again," A man with a beard and bald head said with a bright smile. He got up to greet the red headed criminal before kissing her on each side of her cheek.

"Nice to see you as well, Victor," Natasha said as she slid smoothly into the seat. "Who is fighting today?"

"The Red Guardian and…Soldier Boy," Victor said looking at a clipboard before resuming his gaze on the ring. Natasha couldn't help but take an intake of breath before regaining her composure. "Fight of the century this is. Two legends clashing. This is going to be amazing, no?"

"Yeah," She breathes out. Natasha watched as she remembered the first time she found out Steve was doing this…unhealthy habit. Bucky had unexpectedly called her one night telling her of his brutal injuries.

 _Natasha sat in her warehouse, reading over some files before her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller i.d to see it was an unknown number. Her eyebrows came together in confusion before immediately bringing the phone to her ear._

" _You have five seconds to tell me who you are before I trace this call and kill everyone else on the other side," Natasha said before taking a sip of vodka._

" _Natasha! It's me! Bucky! Something happened to Steve and I don't know what! He came home one night, practically crawling towards the door! He is losing a lot of blood and I-I don't know what to do!" Bucky didn't even have to finish before Natasha had pocketed her phone and was in her car. She fought through the snowy mountain with little effort at all. Her drive to see him, to make sure he was alright drove her._

 _She burst through the door with a sort of fury._

" _Where is he?" She looked at Bucky who stood there horrified. At what? Natasha questioned before practically running towards where he stood. She couldn't help but stumble back at the sight._

 _He was lying on the ground, blood covering his body, he was shaking, his face was unrecognizable through the amount of blood. Natasha reached out to touch him but she couldn't help but flinch back._

" _Nat-Natasha?" Steve spit through the blood. She gathered her courage before crouching down and laying her hands on his bloody body. She didn't say anything in response but just ran her hands through his hair. She was breathing heavily in and out through her nose trying to calm her racing heart. With tense movements she guided her hands over his cheek, wiping the blood away to look at his blue eyes._

" _Get me some washcloths, tweezers, thread, gauze, and a bucket of water," She ordered the shaking Bucky. He froze on the spot at the sound of everything she needed. "Now!"_

 _Her calm demeanor was beginning to crack and Bucky ran to get the supplies._

" _Steve," She whispered and his red-rimmed eyes shot to her. "What happened?"_

" _It-it hel-It helps," He said, shaking from…shock._

" _What-?" She was interrupted when Bucky came back with all the supplies. "He is losing a lot of blood. Clean him up while I stitch him back together."_

 _Natasha was taking charge, putting her emotions aside to aid him. Quickly she took off her jacket before getting to work._

"He almost died…," Natasha whispered under her breath.

"What?" Victor asked but continued his gaze amongst the arena.

"Um…Who is this Soldier Boy?" Natasha asked and immediately changed the subject.

"I don't really know who he is. He comes in, earns his pay and leaves. Not one of the ordinary guys though. Most of the guys stay for the after party or get a ticket into the Club across the street. Um…Prerogative? Yeah that's it. Anyway all I know is that he is the best fighter that has ever walked in this arena," Victor complimented.

Soon enough both fighters entered the arena. The crowd roared with the anticipation and up-roaring music began to thump through the air. The bass vibrated throughout the arena, the vibration sending chills up her body.

"Ok, ok, ok, no cheap hits, dirty is your middle name, remember these rich fuckers are paying you to give them a good show, alright? Alright!" The ref spat quickly and quietly between the two fighters. Steve wasn't paying any attention. He was staring at the Red Guardian with deadly red-rimmed eyes. Steve was about to go to his corner when the ref grabbed him.

"Someone just invested one million on you, bud, they are asking to meet with you afterwards," The ref stated and Steve's eyebrows furrowed.

"Who are they?"

"They asked for discretion," The ref said before slightly shoving Steve to the corner. He shook it off, barely even caring. It was usual for people to meet with their fighter, mainly females who wanted a one night stand with a guy that had more muscle than he needed. Sometimes it was men who needed a guy that could handle themselves, pay you a little extra when needed.

"Ready? Fight!" The bell dinged.

Steve looked at the Red Guardian with menacing before he began to sit down.

"What is he doing?!" Victor demanded and shot up from his chair. Natasha placed her hand on her chin and stared at the soldier with interest. She knew this move. She knew what he was about to do.

She taught him.

"Just wait, Victor, your champion will give you more than a fight," Natasha commented with a knowing smirk.

"Well, what do we have here?!" The Red Guardian asked as he approached Steve who sat there, emotionless. His eyes were closed. His face did not betray his thoughts. "He seems to be Панк-сука!"

"What does he plan to do, Natalia?" Victor asked and took his seat.

"He plans to break him…then he will destroy him," Natasha couldn't be more proud.

"What are you going to do this soldier? Wait me out?" Everyone laughed at the statement and Steve couldn't help but wince a little the insult. The Red Guardian walked up towards Steve before grabbing a head full of his hair. "Come on Soldier Boy! Show me what you got!"

Steve's eyes immediately shot open with fury before head-butting the Red Guardian. Quickly Steve grabbed the blinded man before shoving him into the wall. The Soldier jumped off the side of the metal cage before hitting the Guardian. Punch after punch after punch, driven by anger.

"Plea-please stop!" The Red Guardian begged.

"You might want to take him out of their before he kills him," Natasha muttered as she witnessed the onslaught.

"No…wait a second," Victor said and held up his hand.

Steve got up from his position and stood to his full height. "Get up," Steve demanded before walking away from the bloody man," Get up!"

The Red Guardian slowly got up, blood dripping from every opening. Steve stood in the middle of the ring waiting for the man to trudge his pathetic ass over there.

"Give me a reason, one good reason, not to kill you," Steve said, his demeanor cold and emotionless.

"I want-I want to live," The Red Guardian pleaded.

"I'm not sorry to say this but…your greed blinds you; therefore you are nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human," Steve walked up towards the dreaded man," What's your name?"

"Alexei," The Guardian cried.

"Well Alexei, I hope to see you in hell one day," Steve soon grabbed Alexei's neck before snapping it. The crowd went wild. The music began to boom as it did before. And Natasha couldn't help but feel proud that her soldier defended his title without even a scratch.

"You can meet him in the locker-room," Victor said but by the time he finished the sentence she was already gone.

* * *

 **Locker room…**

He pushed through the crowd of hypocrites and greedy bastards in order to reach the private locker room. He eyed himself after he was alone, not a scratch. He barely took any pleasure in taking someone's life but it was survival of the fittest. A weak man with morals could not survive this turmoil. He could simply not survive whatever you called this dreaded world. Change was needed. Change was survival.

"One million eh?"

"I knew you would make me proud," She said, taking a step out of the shadows.

"What if I didn't?" He asks before stripping to his briefs. She eyed him warily trying to make sense of what he was doing. Seducing? Luring? His face was to clueless for that but Natasha did teach him how to act clueless in a difficult situation.

"You would have lost a million dollars," She said and eyed his body slowly, taking in his sculptured abs and chest. He hooked his thumb on the rim of his underwear before looking at her. "Go ahead…nothing I haven't seen before," She dismisses before he choked out a laugh.

"Let me guess…You broke into my factory didn't you?" Steve sighed as he strode into the showers.

"Stolen a few things while I was at it," She murmured as she took a seat on the bench. He had entered one of the stalls, slightly blocking the view of his nude ass. Natasha slightly tilted herself to the side just a little just to get a better view. Her eyebrow shot up and she bit her lip _. That definitely got bigger_ she thought.

"What do you want, Natasha?" He asks, letting the water pour over his taut body.

"Isn't obvious…," She says with a raised eyebrow," You."

"Bucky called you didn't he? About the fights?" He asked and Natasha raised her eyebrow.

"No, he didn't, but we have been talking. I'm not going to give you a lecture on what you are doing. Your actions, your decisions. But I do agree with him. This-fighting-isn't necessarily healthy," She counseled. Even though they were against each other she cared about his being. His…life.

The water turned off and he emerged from the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair separated in parts from the water.

"Well that's part of it, anyway. I need a man…a _soldier_ ," She clarified before crossing her legs and looking him straight in the eye. His thumb was hooked on the rim of the towel and the other he was scratching the back of his head. "See there is something coming. The KGB spies can fight but they don't know war. When this something comes I need to be ready."

"Survival…as you call it, right?" He scoffed. "I remember someone teaching me that survival was the only guarantee for life. That in order to survive you couldn't trust anyone…You taught me that, Nat."

She took an intake of breath, slightly exasperated and fond that he remembered that. He walked to the bench where he gathered his clothes and put them on. Natasha wasn't staring at him this time when the towel dropped. She was eyeing the floor like she was in some sort of trance or trying to solve all the mysteries to the world.

"You didn't hesitate in killing him…Why?" She asks without removing her gaze from the floor. He took the seat across from her and looked at her with defiant eyes.

"He was your ex-husband," He said simply. Natasha winced. None. No emotion behind his words nor sympathy. His gaze on her got warmer by the second but to anyone else it would have looked like a death glare. "I should have put him down years ago. Would have saved him the embarrassment."

"Steve," She warned and his eyes shot toward her.

"What?" He asks with fake innocent. "That egotistical piece of shit had it coming. He constantly bragged and never sparred a penny…Truth is Natasha I don't know what you saw in him."

She shot off the bench and was near him in a second. Natasha stared at him with deadly eyes and he looked back with a slight smirk etching across his face. He licked his lips and stood up. Natasha kept her eyes trained on him.

"He was your friend," She muttered and he walked towards her, laughing at that statement while doing so. She backed up. He laughed and shook his head while continuing his pace. Truth is, they hated each other. It was simple. Both of them couldn't exist. Steve sworn he would never take the shot but greed took over Alexi. Alexi, in the middle of the night, snuck into Steve's room and tried to kill him with a hand gun. Steve awoke with a bullet to the chest and surprisingly survived but he soon sworn vengeance against the traitor.

"We were until I fell in love with you," He whispered. His breath blew across her forehead and soon they both stopped.

…

She was slammed against the wall as she wrapped her long thin legs around his hips. His mouth began to delicately kiss her neck, sometimes biting and licking over the sore spot. He kissed all the way down to her cleavage before his mouth traveled up to her lips which were waiting for him with fervor. Natasha ran her hands through his wet hair lightly tugging at it. His big hands settled on her thighs, gripping and massaging.

When he found his way back down to her neck her eyes shot open. "No," She breathed out.

He froze as he bit into her neck. His hand was hovering over her head and his other was holding her up.

"What?" She dropped down from his embrace and he looked at her questionably.

"You heard me…No," She said defiantly and his eyebrows shot to his hairline. "Paybacks a bitch isn't it when it's the other way around?"

He couldn't help but laugh as he remembered when he abandoned her yesterday night when he grabbed the diamond from her holster. He nodded his head with big smile that actually reached his eyes. Natasha couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face, seeing him happy. He walked away from her and towards his big with that same smile.

"You've changed, Steve," She said and continued to eye him, trying, attempting to figure out how he became the man he is now.

"A lot of people say that," He breathed out.

"Yeah 'cause it's true," She commented. He scoffed.

"Maybe I'm just trying to survive, Natasha," He said while buttoning up his shirt.

"Steve, something is coming and it is bigger than you and I. It is bigger than what we were five years ago. We will be separated unless you pick a side soon," She said and he looked her in the eye. He looked her dead in the eye and saw something he never thought he would see in her eyes.

Fear.

 **Seven years ago…**

 _It was snowy, a blizzard maybe, Natasha wasn't paying attention. She was just trudging through not even bothering to check if the KGB assassins behind her were following swiftly like they were told. She was on a mission. Not a vacation. A mission to find out what had crashed into her Iceland. Into her territory._

" _The 084 should be near, Mrs. Romanova," One of the assassins said and Natasha nodded, her eyes traveling across the smooth but also rough terrain of the ice. She knew it had to be here. It had to be. She saw it crash. Her eyes began to move faster, frustration and eagerness getting to her, and suddenly she sees it. Her eyes shoot to her hairline._

" _There! Dig now!" The assassins got to work immediately. They dug furiously and quickly, Natasha's hopes driving to the walls._

 _Boom!_

 _The ice began to sink but only into a rectangular shape. "What is that?" One of the assassins asked and Natasha pushed the crowd out of the way to see something…extraordinary._

" _Miss Romanova, this man…he can't possibly be alive."_

" _Readings show a great heat signature…this is it…right here. This is the soldier," One of the assassins commented. Natasha paid little mind to their banter and just stared at the man in the ice. She could barely tell his features through the ice but she could tell he was blonde and had strong jaws. His eyes were closed. Natasha slid her gloved hand over the surface of the ice to clear the fallen snow. She couldn't stop staring at this man. It was like she had an attraction or a sort of connection to him. She was drawn to him like a magnet to iron._

 _Rarely inseparable unless forcedly pulled apart._

" _Miss Romanova…this guy…this guy is still alive," She paid no attention to who said it but the way he said it. This man should be dead. His vitals shouldn't be spiking. His heart shouldn't be beating._

" _Tie it up and drag him to the temple where he will defrost."_

" _What about the shield?" One of the spies asked._

 _Natasha turned around on her heel," What shield?"_


	3. Hidden Fury

"Hey! Steve! I think I got something for you to do tonight!" Bucky shouted over the roar of the pounding music and Steve's grunts. This was the ordinary day for them – Steve constantly improving his body and Bucky constantly online. It was a thing for them. He does that, I do this, little music in the background. We all get along.

"What is it?" Steve put the dumbbell down and approached Bucky.

"Well-Holy shit! When was the last time you took a shower?" Bucky asked, motioning towards Steve's sweat build. He was working out nonstop these past couple of days. It wasn't just taking a toll on him but also Bucky. Because shit he had to deal with the smell and the grunts. And not only that they lived in the fucking mountains. Either it was a good day and Steve would go to the store and restock their supplies or it was a bad day and they would rely on the resources of the tundra and its mountains.

"What…?" He sniffed himself. "I smell fine."

"It smells like if we were having an orgy," Buck murmured and Steve scoffed out a laugh.

"It is called masculinity, mate," Steve excused," Try it one day."

"Yeah, invite a bunch of other hunky guys over here and tell me that," Bucky crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. This was a normal day for them. Yeah, _normal._

"Fine," Steve leaned against the table," Tell me about what you got and _then_ I will go take a shower."

"Deal," Bucky said," There is a fat ass charity ball tonight. Hosted by…Veronica Smith. Richest female in all of New York. Anyway, like I said, _charity_? Bullshit. It is all going towards a drug supply in the Amazon, south of the border. We transfer that money into our secret account, not only we will be stopping a drug trafficking rink but we will also be getting thousands of dollars for it."

"I don't know about this Buck. We aren't the hero type. If these guys figure out that we stole their money we are going to have a lot of heat on our asses…And not speaking of the cops," Steve explained and crossed his arms.

"Doesn't matter if we are the hero type, Steven, all we are doing is stealing money with a little help on the side. You – we – don't have to be heroes…Besides you are too ignorant and self-righteous to be a hero," Buck snorted and Steve shoved him on his good arm in a playful manner.

"Fine…What is the plan, Buck?"

 **Ruins of the Red Room…**

"I am going out tonight. Keep the recruits under control. There is a high chance I will be back in the morning only if things escalate," Natasha said to her assassins who nodded.

"Do you want some of us to accompany you?" One of the assassins asked.

"No," She assured," I will be fine but be ready in case I call."

"Yes, Mrs. Romanoff."

 **The Nest…**

"Boy you are looking _fine_ tonight. Woo! Look at ya'," Granny shouted and spun Clint around giving her a glorious view of him in his new suit. "I knew you had to look good in something. Jesus Christ that other suit – the purple one you wear all the time is just…ugh! Boy ya' look good though."

"Thank you?" He questioned.

"If any lady doesn't want to dance with you they must be crazy," She praised and Clint smiled.

"I know right!" Clint couldn't help but agree. "I look absolutely sexy."

"…I wouldn't go that far," She grumbled and Clint's proud smile twisted down. "But you have fun, baby, don't drink too much and make sure to get laid. You surely know you need it."

"At least I don't spend my whole day screwing the brains out of-"

"What was that, honey?" Granny swatted him in the back of his head with the broom. Wait, when the fuck did she get that broom? Clint thought. He shook his head and Granny smiled. She was _very_ dangerous with a broom. "Ok well get your ass to that party and get laid."

"I will try, Gran," He then left.

 **Stark Tower…**

"How do I look, Pep?"

"Choose another tie."

"What is wrong with this one?"

"I don't think people are going to want to see a tie pointing down saying 'What's down is up'," Pepper explained and Bruce quietly chuckled in the corner already dressed and ready to go. Tony was being Tony and Pepper was trying to get him to leave. Isn't it the lady who is always late to get dress? Tony was still picking out which handkerchief to put in his breast pocket. Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the thought. It kind of reminded him of old times.

" _Hey, Pep!" Tony called from the kitchen. "Do you think these pajamas make me look fat?"_

" _Why on earth would you say that?" She asked spotting a kisses before plopping it in her mouth._

" _When I look at Steve he has the smallest waistline," He whined and hugged himself._

" _Well he is a Super Soldier, love," She kissed his cheek as she passed him and patted him on the shoulder._

" _Yeah, but I am Iron Man and he eats like twenty times a day," He whined and Pepper laughed softly. Soon enough said Soldier and companions began to emerge from the elevator fully dressed in their decorative pajamas. Steve's arm was wrapped around Natasha before she reached up on her tip toes to kiss him. Tony made a face and Pepper just smiled. Thor was carrying Jane over his shoulder, smile written over his face. Tony made another face and Pepper laughed. Bruce and Betty were holding hands. Tony actually made an appropriate face and Pepper smiled. Clint walked in scratched his head and had his arm wrapped around Darcy. Tony's mouth was wide open and Pepper closed it. Bucky walked in and pouted until he saw waffles. This was there family, stronger than ever…_

What happened?

Bruce sighed.

"Hey, Brucie! You ready?" Bruce nodded and proceeded forward. "JARVIS I want this place spotless when I get back."

"No promises sir."

 **Meanwhile…**

"Darcy! Hurry up!" Jane yelled and checked her phone. They were going to be late. Thor sat on the table, fingers intertwined. "You alright?"

His grimacing face forced a smile upon itself," Of course, Lady Jane. I feel fine…Just thinking thing the plan over."

Jane could tell he was lying. Thor, happy go-lucky. A hamster could tell is he was lying. He had that look on his face when he knew something. Knew something very important but by the grimace on his face she could tell it wasn't something good. You could say it was anxiety. But it wasn't. When you are in the business as long as he has been your worries and grief begin to fade as your professionalism increases. Thor is a pro. Hell, he is one of the most highly professional thieves in the country. Aside from those asshats that betrayed them. "What is it really, Thor?"

She walked towards him, heels clacking softly against the stone floor," Stop bullshitting."

He laughed whole-heartedly. "I can never get nothing past you can I?"

"If you do you know it isn't me," She smiled and happily got one in response but that smile began to fade. "What is it?"

"My brother, Loki," He said, easily getting lost in his own thoughts," Long ago after I betrayed my world he swore he would take revenge upon me…for what I did or what _I_ am."

"…And what is that?" She wanted so badly for him to clarify.

"Even though I betrayed my own world my father still saw me future king. _Over_ Loki. He wanted me so desperately to find the tesseract to redeem my throne. No matter what I did, no matter how bad I was my father still sought me to be the king. Loki practically begged my father for the throne but for some reason he _wouldn't_ give it to him…News is going around that Loki is coming to Earth. With an army."

Jane's eyebrows were furrowed by now, concern evident on her face. Her arms were crossed and Thor could only see she was thinking," Your brother, Loki, is coming to Earth with an army to act revenge upon you?"

"He knows I hold Earth close to my heart and he knows taking over this planet will anger me dearly," He said before standing up," Once he takes over Earth he will have all the time in the world to torture me."

"When is it?" Jane asked.

"A couple of months tops," He said," But _that_ isn't our top priority now. Is it? We have charity ball to crash."

She smiled and got one in response.

"Jane! Thor! What are two lovebirds doing? Whatever it is make it a quickie. I am already in the car," Darcy said and Jane's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before looking at Thor.

"When the hell did she get in the car?"

 **Later that night…**

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to our annual charity ball hosted by none other than Veronica Smith! I must say it an honor to stand in her presence. She has donated over a _million_ dollars to this charity fund enough to save the animals and forestry. But no? She wants more – she wants not only to support the wildlife and forestry but enough to hold back businessman who want to tear down those forest for years. It is my pleasure to honor the beautiful and very charitable Veronica Smith."

The people roared with applause at the well-spoken speech and the lovely Veronica Smith.

"So please by all means enjoy yourself, throw your money in the air, and drink all the booze we have supplied. We are here to help the wildlife and their homes. I think they would ask you to have a good time."

The crowd roared loudly with another set of applause before dispersing into their respectable areas.

"Well wasn't that a beautiful speech?" Tony asked and sipped on his champagne flute.

"It was," Pepper snatched the flute from his hand and drank the rest down. Tony was astounded before he called over another server and got his own glass.

"So Tony, when do you want to do this?"

"See, Banner, Mrs. Smith is a very wealthy woman and throughout my years I have learned that wealthy people like myself-."

"Me," Pepper said as she continued to sip her champagne.

"-Like to…how do you say…? Showoff," Tony said with a wave of his hand. Bruce nodded but his eyebrows were still together in confusion. Pepper was looking at Tony with such amusement.

"So how does that relate to us getting what we came here to get?" Bruce asked and Tony sighed.

"Veronica is going to be showing off her earnings and while she does that _we_ will be getting the goodies which JARVIS said was going to be brought out on stage. Before you ask another question yes we will be going full berserker on their asses," Tony stated.

"Ok," Bruce nodded," Just give me the signal."

"Now you're talking," Tony smiled but that smile faded with annoyance when Pepper began to tap on his shoulder furiously. Damn, she had pointy fingers. "Wh-What? What is it?"

"Well, Good evening, Stark," Mrs. Veronica Smith stated. She was standing right there. Before them while they were creating their master (not really) plan. Tony looked at Pepper. Did she hear all of that? Pepper shook her head in reassurance.

"Good evening, Mrs. Smith," Tony smiled, his winning smile before shaking her hand. "This is my colleague Mr. Bruce Banner. And this is my lovely girlfriend, Mrs. Pepper Potts."

"Nice to meet you both," Veronica dismissed, smiling politely to both but keeping her eyes on Stark.

"And to you as well," Pepper said. They continued to converse over a couple of minutes. Veronica sometimes sending Bruce the shy smile, and he, barely reciprocating with the biggest of blushes. Tony commented with some oddly amusing jokes here and there about rich people and their money. Pepper sighed at his humility and kept her flute warm.

"I was thinking the exact same thin-Oh, hello, Mrs. Romanoff," The three turned around to whom Veronica was addressing. Tony's eyes widened, Bruce shied away with his hand, and Pepper smiled slightly behind her champagne flute.

"Hello, Veronica," Natasha said, façade still in play even though she wanted to burst into laughter at the sight of their reaction. "Long time no see."

Both Veronica and Natasha gave each other a hug before turning to her other guests.

"I would like you to meet my friends-," Veronica began.

"I know who they are. Nice to see you… _again_ , Stark," Natasha said, devilish smile easing itself across her red luminescent lips. "Banner nice to see as well in more… _suitable_ attire."

He laughed lightly at the implicit meaning.

"And Pepper? Long time no see. Wish we could've caught up over the years," Natasha said and grabbed her own champagne flute. Cheering to Pepper.

Fortunately her beef with her old team was just between the _team._ Bruce, Tony, Steve, Thor, and Clint. Those were the ones who were screwed her life over. She wanted revenge for them. Not Pepper. Not Darcy. Not Jane. Not Bucky even though he could be an asshat every now and then. Shit, not even Betty who made herself scarce after the incident. Anyone could see the toll it took on Bruce that is why she kept her distance from the time being. Best not to fuel the fire.

"Same to you," Pepper gave her a genuine smile, nodding to her in acknowledgement.

A moment of silence passed by them for a brief moment before Tony, unsurprisingly, broke it.

"So, Veronica, if I didn't see it myself I would say you didn't come here with a date," Pepper nudged his arm at his slightly rude comment and excused himself with an innocent 'What?'

"Oh, no, I am here with someone. He was talking to his colleague when I left him…Oh, there he is. Honey, come here for a minute," Footsteps could be heard behind them and before they know it Natasha looked like she was about to punch this shit out of Veronica.

"Hey," His smooth voice was recognizable as he had his broad back turned in front of them. But when he turned their way he couldn't help the smug smile plastered across his face.

"Steve?" Tony almost fainted which was followed by an 'Oh, shit' from Pepper.

"Stark, nice to see you…Banner," Steve held out his hand for a firm handshake from Bruce," Pepper nice to see you again."

His fake charm was unbearable to her ears and Natasha turned away slightly in disgust, arm propped up with the champagne flute.

"Mrs. Romanoff," He said sternly, no room for emotion but she could sense the smug look on his face.

Her gaze shot to him and she placed her mask back on.

"Mr. Rogers," She said. The tension was so think Tony attempted to cut it open with his finger. Metaphorically if you must know.

" _This_ is your date?" Tony asked and Pepper nudged him again.

"Yes, he seduced me through his charm. He is a very peaceful and kind person," Veronica commented and Natasha snorted underneath her breath and muttered something between the line of 'Not in bed' or 'I wish you were dead'.

Tony, Pepper, and Bruce surely knew it wasn't the latter. By the look on Steve's face he was trying to keep his laughter in. Veronica seemed to be clueless and in that Natasha took slight victory.

"I am assuming you five met already?" Veronica said, brushing up against Steve's side while sending Natasha a quick glance. Natasha smiled only for the moment she was being looked over. "You seem to know each other very well."

"Very," Steve said and his gaze shot towards Natasha who gave him a sarcastic smile. "Are you alright…Natasha? You seem very _green_ on this lovely evening."

Tony snickered behind his hand and Pepper couldn't help but smile.

"Perfectly fine," She stated and smiled slightly," Just waiting on my _date_ to bring me another drink. Here he comes now."

A man, probably in his early thirties comes and brings Natasha a drink. Vodka. Steve can smell it and besides if he couldn't he knows it's her favorite. The man is slightly shorter than him but not as built but nearly enough to have Steve steaming. He had black hair that fell over his face, it was ruffled, and he had a five 'o clock shadow. Steve had to admit she didn't choose to lose.

"This is my date. Alex this is Tony, Pepper, Veronica, Bruce, and…," She laughed slightly at his clenching jaw,"…Mr. Rogers."

"Nice to meet all of you," His voice was rough and Steve clenched his fist before putting on a fake smile and shaking the gentleman's hand.

"Are _you_ okay, Steve? You seem slightly green," Natasha smirked. Tony busted into laughter and Bruce 'ooed' and Pepper couldn't help but give Natasha an high five.

"I feel _fine_ ," He stated with no room for questions but Natasha? Natasha didn't necessarily give two shits.

"You seem to be clutching Veronica a little too much to her liking…or breath," She stated and he looked at her to see he was kind of cutting off her air supply with the vice grip around her waist.

"Oh, shit, sorry," He took a slight step away only for her to pull him back.

"Don't worry; I am glad to have myself a strong man. Especially if he can almost squeeze the life out of someone," She said and Steve smiled, teeth and everything. Natasha stared at her, mouth agape.

"That didn't sound creepy at all," Tony muttered to Pepper, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hello, friends!" A booming voice welcomed from the left, their gazes shot there to see Thor and his lovely ladies. Darcy and Jane. "And…company."

"Hey guys!" Pepper said and hugged all three of them.

"Hey you three. Hurry up and come over here. Nat and Steve are having the best shitting contest," Tony practically pulled them over to where they were standing.

"Next thing you know they are going to pull out their boobs and see who has the biggest," Darcy commented and Tony smiled. He liked Darcy for a reason.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Steve asked trying to ignore the crack in his voice.

"A couple of months," He answered and Steve's angered gaze shot towards him even though the question was directed to Natasha," We started bangin-I mean dating a couple of weeks ago."

The vein on Steve's neck was protruding like crazy. And when this new Alex dude was about to say they were screwing for weeks Steve's whole body tensed as if he was holding himself back from jumping on this guy and murdering him. Tony had his mouth forming an O to see how far Natasha would go this until Steve couldn't handle it. Thor was at the ready if he needed to intervene because Steve looked like he was about to kill or torture this Alex guy. Jane, Darcy, Bruce, and Pepper were on the verge of laughing their asses off. Bruce and Jane were actually looking forward to Steve killing someone. It has been a long time.

"How long have you and Veronica known each other eh?" Alex asked and Steve scoffed. Natasha actualy couldn't recognize what was on his face.

"A day," Steve simply said," But the sex sure as hell feels like we've known each other forever."

Holy.

Shit.

Tony's mouth was actually agape. Same went for Darcy. Jane had her hand over her mouth and the shock actually froze her body. Pepper froze also and Bruce had his arms crossed with pursed lips but an amusing smile. Thor actually had his mouth shaped in an o. Natasha was speechless. For the first time in her life if Tony had a say in it. Natasha's date had only 'accidentally' mentioned sex but Steve full on just said it.

What's his face, Alex? Stared at him slight shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with Steve Rogers?" Darcy asked, mouth still agape.

Steve nodded his head and looked at Natasha who was still staring at him in shock. There was no smile on his face but an evil, sexy smirk but through all of that Natasha could see through that bullshit façade. He didn't enjoy pleasure in what he was doing to her and also to him. He was doing it to survive and if Steve Rogers did anything less it would be lose," If you will excuse us…Veronica has more people to talk to."

He began to walk away, Veronica proudly following behind, hands intertwined.

Once out of his enhanced earshot Natasha was fuming, cursing his name so many times he might as well be damned.

"Holy fuck, Nat!" Clint said from behind them. "He totally just owned you."

"Clint why the hell are you here?" Natasha seethed. He wasn't necessarily helping her sanity.

"Same reason you assholes are here," He said, glint in his eyes," The money."

"Bite me," She said sarcastically.

"I think your boyfriend over here would rather do that," Tony motioned towards Alex who was standing there awkwardly. "But he would be wise not too if he values his life."

"Yeah," The rest agreed.

Clint walked up beside her and whispered," I wouldn't leave this dude alone if I were you even if he is one of your assassins posing as your date it won't matter to Steve. Steve has changed in so many ways that he seems very impulsive. Tread lightly…"

 **Later…**

Time had passed all five thieves were going along with their plans. Steve was seducing his way closer to Veronica. Tony and Bruce were preparing their guns-blazing-attack plan. Thor was holding his own before the right time. Clint was actually the only one enjoying himself, flirting with ladies, and making small talk with the other male guest. Natasha was scheming like usual, trying so desperately not to let Steve cloud her mind. Every single one of them knew that the other was planning something. So they also prepared for that. Natasha kept her guns at the ready. Stark had a suit close by and something that would really piss off Bruce. Clint had a small artillery of arrows and a small crossbow. Thor had his hammer close by and Jane and Darcy were ready for anything. Steve? Steve had a whole artillery of weapons hidden vastly amongst the ballroom.

But soon enough all five thieves met together in the middle of the ballroom.

"You better not get in my way," Steve practically growled.

"Uh, _you_ better not get in my way, Rogers. I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I am Anthony. Howard. Motherfucking Stark-," Steve took one dangerous step towards Stark who puffed out his chest and held his chin up.

"Want to go by me with that again?" Steve asked, his voice low.

"I will…Once I get my suit on your ass is going to be on the floor begging me to say it again," Steve popped his knuckles," I don't have my suit on right _now_."

"Back off, Rogers. I ain't afraid to shoot you again," Clint took a sip from his glass.

"Friends, I wouldn't go to such an extent!" Thor's voice was booming with anger.

"If you haven't noticed Thor we haven't necessarily been 'friends' for a while," Natasha stated matter of factly.

"True," Bruce sighed and scratched the back of his head. "But that could all change-"

"So you could play hookie with me again? Fuck no," Clint said and took another sip of his champagne. Bruce's eyes slightly turned green and Clint stepped towards him but Steve intercepted.

"I _dare_ you to touch him," He said eyes on the wall behind him. "That arrow you threatened to shoot me with…it will be in _your_ shoulder."

"Oh is that a threat?" Clint asked and Steve turned to him.

"I can't imagine it being a peace offering," Steve responded sarcastically.

"It could be," Thor mumbled softly.

"Oh, get over yourself, Rogers," Natasha said and waved her hand in the air.

"I will once you get your head out of your ass," He shot back and Natasha's head whipped towards him. They were shooting bullets at each other like a war. Steve seemed to be winning.

"Excuse me?" She asked, dipping her head in question.

"You heard me," He stepped towards her," You have been using that fucker, Alex, to get to me all night. Well it hasn't been working."

"On the contrary," Tony muttered and Steve shot him a death glare.

"Really?" Her eyebrows raised in disbelief. Clint shot her a look of warning. "All night you have practically having eye sex with that bitch Veronica. Screw. You."

"She already did that," He said, smug smile plastered on his face.

Before Natasha could respond Pepper had come over to where they stood. "Will you five knock it off?! Jesus Christ, for six master thieves you idiots are oblivious to that fact people are beginning to stare. Keep talking and they might find out that you guys are on the United States most wanted list."

Natasha took in Pepper's words before grabbing Steve by the arm and practically dragging him up the steps.

"Where is Natasha taking Steve?" Veronica was next to Clint soon than he might have realized.

"Just giving him a little exercise," Tony shrugged and Clint eyed where they were going.

"…Apparently in your bedroom," Clint muttered so only Thor, Bruce, and Pepper could hear. All three coughed out a laugh, Veronica still obviously oblivious.

 **Meanwhile…**

"What _the fuck_ are you doing?" She asked, anger seething through her words.

"Making you jealous apparently," She wanted to desperately to wipe that smug smile off his face. He moved closer to her, bringing his large hand to wrap around her lacy corset. "I'm going to be honest with you, love, I would have screwed her if the mission called for it but no, I didn't. She said she wanted to wait, fortunately. Besides if I did screw her I would be thinking about you."

He drew closer.

"Plastering her face with yours…"

His face began to lower to her own.

"Replacing her rough big hands with your soft little ones…"

She gasped at the sensation of his hand beginning to roam her.

"Thinking about your gorgeous body underneath me-," Before he could have even finish the statement he found himself being shoved onto the bed and Natasha settled herself on top.

"You got one thing wrong, baby," She whispered in his ear.

"And what is that?" He perked up and she began to trail her fingers down the front of white button up.

"I am _always on top_."

 **Later…**

The four thieves were preparing to rain hell upon the ballroom but their paranoia was starting to get to them. They kept eyeing each other, waiting for the other's move. They kept thinking if they went through the plan would it go to hell because of those dumbasses. Clint wasn't as worried because he slightly didn't care. He just wanted a woman to bring to grandma. They began to set up but suddenly something just had to happen. Tony was about to call JARVIS, Thor was about to summon Mjolnir, Bruce was about to be told something that piss him off, and Clint? Clint was about to get a girls number.

But no.

That was all stopped by the fuckers who crashed the party.

Police Chief Fury and his trusty sidekick Phil Coulson.

"Aw, fuck," Darcy kicked the wall beside her," We got heat."

"No, no, no, no," Clint began to mutter. "This is bad. This is very fucking bad."

"Ladies and gentleman we are looking for six thieves, six crooks, six low lives, who we think are attending this party. My men are searching this ground, this building, every corner and shadow of this area as we speak because I will not be made a fool again! These sadistic bastards will be caught if I have to use every breath in my body! If you are standing next to…" Fury was mad…

Ha get it? Fury and mad? Ah, I know you do.

"Oh, shit," Clint muttered.

"…Clint Barton, medium build, blonde short hair, blue eyes."

A police officer beside him began to turn his head in his direction.

"…Thor Odinson, tall, big build, long blonde hair, hanging with two women, black hair and brunette. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis."

"Hell," Jane murmured," I didn't know _we_ were on the most unwanted list."

"…Bruce Banner, light build, scruffy brown hair, glasses, and by all means, please don't piss him off ."

"I'm not scruffy," Bruce said lightly," Am I?"

"Steve Rogers, big build, blonde-brown hair, tall, blue eyes."

"Natasha Romanoff, red hair, short, green eyes, can kill you in a minute."

 **…**

"Ste," Moan," Steve," Another moan.

"What?!" He snapped, rising from his spot.

"Someone down stairs is looking for us and I know you know who," She whistled.

"Those cops can kiss my ass," He said with a heavy breath," I am too busy kissing yours."

"My money," She placed her hand on his cheek and patted it," You need to go get it and those cops aren't going to get in your way."

" _Your_ money?!" He asked and readjusted his position below her. "What the hell am I going to get out of this?"

"My forgiveness," She said, trailing her fingernail down the curves of his abs," You want me to forgive you for all that bullshit you put me through? Ha, you want this? You have to earn it."

He grunted," You never make it easy."

"You know me so well," She breathed out and began to rise off of him but he grabbed her.

"Nuh, uh," He shook his head," You're going to help me put my suit on."

She smiled.

 **Five minutes later after some very hard work…**

Steve pulled the mask over his face and tugged at the tight black Kevlar covering his body. His black uniform was geared with guns, bullets, bandages, and everything needed for a week in the forest. His gloved hands held brass knuckles and silver throwing knives covered his forearms. Black boots also carried small weapons that would support him in any type of fashion. Steve had helped Natasha zip her own suit up for about ten to fifteen minutes. Yeah, it took that long. She smiled and pecked his lips.

They took off, out of the bedroom where a befuddled Alex was waiting but before Alex could even get a word out Steve punched him in his jaw, breaking it.

"Look at her, breathe on her, think about her, touch her, talk about her, _breathe_ her name, and you will be writing your death certificate," Steve practically growled and Alex held his jaw," Don't worry, I will bring some flowers."

"Come on, soldier, we have some asses to kick," Natasha said and Steve continued to walk forward and as he did that Natasha whispered a Thank You to Alex.

 **…**

"…Tony Stark, light build, brown hair, weird beard, one of the richest men alive!"

"Fuck this shit, JARVIS send me my God forsaken armor…Yeah, bring the big one I have been bitching about all month."

"Please tell me you are not going to start a battle with these cops," Pepper sighed but when Tony was set on a mission he was dedicated. "Fine, tell JARVIS to send me a car."

 **Will the Chief Fury be able to tame these thieves and arrest them or will these thieves get away again?**

 **Next Chapter...**

 **Battle of the Odds In the Ballroom We Drink in**


	4. Traitor

The Soldier kicks another man down the stairs, Widow right behind him. Quickly, they descend the stairs. Both could hear the chatter of the officers in the ball room, everyone could. They were about to have themselves a battle. It was about, say, near a hundred cops. The Soldier grew excited at that thought and thought it was time to pull out the big guns. Reaching into his boot, he pulled out a pin before clicking it. It began to extend into a shield, black paint coating the front.

"What in the absolute shit is that?" Widow asks, sliding down the railing alongside him.

"A shield, Sherlock," He rolled his eyes," You see how many cops are out there? I'm going to need more than guns and knives. And besides I've been saving this baby for quite some time, it's a copy of the real one you have at the Red Room facility."

"Well, if you're doing that," Natasha reached into her boots as well before pulling out two small staffs which glowed bright at the tips, tapping them together created sparks of electricity. Steve shoots her a look.

"They are electro-staffs, Sherlock," Natasha mocks him," You see how many cops are out there? I'm going to need more than guns and kniv-"

He had placed his lips on hers, raw and lust-filled. She quickly obliged in response but as soon as she found herself enjoying it he ripped his lips away. She shoved him in the chest with a balled fist and he laughed. "We have asses to kick, you think I am going to have sex with you on the stairwell before that?"

"Well I am not arguing," She answers back, seductive smirk crossing her lips," Stark, Thor, and Banner can deal and Clint will find some way to manage without my guidance."

He sits there and thinks for a moment, thoughts churning like gears," I might actually take you up on your offer."

 **o**

Pieces of armor began to assemble itself on Tony's body, making the man of iron. Pepper had stepped out after JARVIS had ordered her a car. Mark III, what he called it, shiny in all of its silver coated glory graced Tony's body, encasing him in armor. "Operation make Bruce mad protocol is a go."

"Wait, wha-?" A ringing began behind Bruce's ear and he knelt down in anger. "Tony! Get this to stop!"

"Squadron 1 tame Bruce Banner!" Chief Fury ordered and the officers and squad members made their way towards him but slowly began to back up as a green monster began to rip at the human's flesh. He grew bigger, his clothes tearing off in the process, glasses falling off, and nice green eyes turned raging.

The officers began to surround them, including Thor, and Clint who had yet to get prepared. Summoning his hammer, he held it up, his Asgardian battle gear placing itself on his body like Tony's armor did him.

"Ah, man, this going to be better than the battles held during the Asgardian holidays of battling," Thor boomed, getting in a fighting stance.

Clint on the other hand," Hey, guys, can I just go? Look, I don't know these guys. I was just caught in a circle with them that so happened to be in the middle of this nice and illustrious ballroom. So if you don't mind…"

Clint tried to walk out but was given a warning shot instead, which ended up messing his new suit. "Aw, come on man! Grandma got me this suit-And…You totally just messed it up! You little prick! That's it! I tried to warn you but no! No, no, no! You didn't listen!"

Turning away, Clint pulled outside something from his back," God, hey, it's me. I know we don't talk much. Just occasionally when I so happen to follow Steve going to Church, but Lord please help me for I am about to _sin_ …Amen."

When he turned around he saw Tony staring at him.

"You done now? Or…" Tony started.

"Shut up," Clint responded, whipping out his mini portable crossbow," Let's kick some ass."

"Now look, we don't need to start a fight with you. Come in quietly and we promise to limit your time in jail," Officer Coulson offered as the man in iron began to ascend in his suit, Trickshot aimed his bow, Green Giant smashed the ground, and as sparks of lightning began to bounce off the god of thunder.

"Bullshit, Nick! We all know you're full of it-" Tony was saying.

"Ok, shut up, Stark, for God's sakes I get it. You're not coming in quietly," He turned towards his already armed officers. "Arrest them! Use any force if necessary!"

The battle begun.

With a roar the Green Giant sent men flying in every direction, pounding his fist heavily on the marble floors. Grabbing them with his massive hands he threw them all over the place, mainly at Tony who blasted them with his repulsors. And speaking of the Man in Iron, he was taking out men one at a time. Moving around in a flurry of motions, blasting one guy here, flying another one into the ceiling, and dis arming two all the while kicking another one in the chest. Lightning Rod played along their movements, helping the Man in Iron and Trickshot. Trickshot would shoot, Lightning Rod would electrify it, amplifying its intensity when it hit its target. Lightning Rod would occasionally send men flying with his hammer, right into the Man of Iron's orbit where he shot them countlessly with his numerous repuslors. Trickshot was doing his own thing, helping out here and there. Green Giant would throw men and while in the air, well, let's just say he was seeing it as an opportune time for target practice.

The fight was going on for minutes, innocent bystanders shying out of the way believed it was hours. Trickshot and Man of Iron was beginning to grow tired, perspiration gathering on both of their brows. Green Giant looked like he was doing fine and Lightning Rod was having a great time.

"My God, they keep coming!" Trickshot grunted, one officer latching onto his back, which he quickly unlatched with a head butt. "How many officers did you bring here tonight, Nick?"

"A whole fucking army," Chief Fury sighed, leant back in one of the chairs, carelessly sipping on some champagne.

"This isn't going to end," The Man of Iron breathed, sending out a big blast of energy when he got over-powered. Soon enough a bullet hit Trickshot in the leg, sending him to the ground. He ground his teeth in pain but continued shooting, ever so slowly getting outmatched. Lightning Rod flew over to him only to get hit in the head. Quickly he looked up to see the butt of a gun coming towards his head again. He was pinned down, guns and fist hitting him with a fire. Tony saw all of his fellow thieves beginning to fall, distracting him from the EMP going off below him. His armor began to shut off, the repulsors holding him up, failing and the next thing he knew he was falling.

"JARVIS…? JARVIS?!" Tony demanded his AI's attention but the EMP must've knocked him out. Sighing, he hit the ground, hard, officers already training their AK-47's on him. "Shit."

 **o**

Most of them, three out of four, were pinned. But soon enough that caught Nick's attention.

"Hold up a sec-," He was saying until someone punched him square in the face, knocking him out.

"Miscounted bitch."

 **o**

Tony didn't downgrade to begging so instead just sort of, tried to cut them in. "Ok, I give you twenty-five percent. No? How about fifty…? Seventy-five?!"

He sighed when they didn't budge.

"Well fuck it, then."

Before any of the officers noticed, a metal disk flew towards them, officially knocking them out. Tony tried to shoot up in surprise but remembered soon enough he was kind of disabled. Running by him, the Captain hauled him up to his feet before setting him up against the wall.

"Widow, you help him out, I will cover you," He ordered and Widow immediately got to work, rebooting Tony's whole system.

"Well, holy shit, Red, when did you get into this type of stuff?" Tony huffed, eyeing her fingers as they removed and crossed wires.

"Gotta learn to keep secrets with you Stark," She responded, focused mainly on the task at hand. Tapping a button before backing up, she watched his suit of armor come back to life even though a little skittish. Eyeing over both the soldier and assassin he noticed both of them a little ruffled, Natasha's zipper was a little lower than usual and the kevlar jacket Cap was wearing had little indents of nails running through them. A full blown smile crept its way on his face.

"Please tell me, you two didn't shove in a quickie before-" Steve shoots him a look but that only made his smile bigger.

"Well, dam-" The Captain hauled him off the side of the wall and threw him up in the air, Tony instinctively took initiative and began to fly.

"Shut the fuck up, Stark, and start kicking some ass."

Tony laughed, mask descending down on his face," Yes, sir."

All three moved efficiently, working together like a team through the army of officers. The Man of Iron would fly above, hitting an officer one by one. Running through the army like savages. Widow would duck and the Captain would hit the guy in the face. She would kick, he would sweep their feet. It was a quick and sufficient system, she would make the mess, he would clean it up. Tony would ease up the amount of men they had to take out, making it a lot easier and quicker.

They had arrived towards where both Thor and Clint where pinned down. Widow, using her flexible and gymnast skills, she bounced from one man to the other, knocking them out in the process. She used her electric staffs on the men pinning him down, frying them enough for them to go down twitching. She held out her hand for the fallen spy," Sometimes I forget how easily it is to take you down."

"Shut up, alright! This suit is very restricting," He said in response, grabbing onto Steve's massive shoulders to help himself keep steady.

She looked down at herself," And mine isn't?"

"I know Steve, here probably stretched it out a little," Said soldier hit said spy in his knee, sending him down crying. "Ok, got the message."

Green Giant and the Man of Iron arrived to help out Lightning Rod. Tony who produced a metal staff from somewhere gave the green beast to shove in the ground.

"Give it all you got, Lightning Rod!"

Thor, who was overwhelmed by men grew angry enough to where bolts of lightning began to reflect off him and onto the metal staff placed into the ground. The electricity bounced from him to the staff, sending electric currents between him and the iron, electrocuting all of them.

"Well shit, man, toasted the motherfuckers didn't you," Tony finally descended back onto the ground, before signaling for the green giant to come. Both Lightning Rod and the Man of Iron waited for their ex-teammates to arrive. The Green Beast was groveling all the way towards them, Trickshot was acting like a bitch in the Captain's arms, and Widow was following swiftly behind, enjoying the beloved view of Steve's fine ass.

Looking around, Tony's face plate lifted up, to access," Well we knocked out most of the officers, some critical condition. And the other occupants are perfectly fine. Only people to get hurt are Mr. Hammer over here and Little Mrs. Bitch right there."

"You talking about me?" Clint looked around, clearly about to strangle the man. "You're not the one that got shot, asshole."

"Yes, I am talking about you, dumbass. It's kind of hard to take you seriously when steroids is cradling your ass."

"No time for this bickering!" Thor shouts, slamming his hammer on the nearest solid surface gaining everyone's attention. "We must leave before backup arrives!"

"No shit," Steve grounds out, setting Clint on the ground gingerly," Anybody got any idea-?"

His question was answered when Darcy and Jane came hauling ass in a white van through the building, sending bricks flying and rubble everywhere. "Well, I believe that's our ride."

Natasha, Thor, Tony, and Bruce, who had morphed back into human form, hopped in the back. And Steve helped Clint gingerly wobble towards the van before someone grabbed him by the collar and planting their lips on his. He paused, shocked, and Clint watched amusingly as one of the van's occupants hopped off the van before pushing Veronica off Steve and hitting her square in the jaw.

"Get your ass in the van."

Clint laughed and Steve continued to aid him in his journey into the van.

"Yes, ma'am."

 **o**

They sat quietly in the van, respective silence wrapping around them. They were going to Steve's hideout, in the mountains, where Bucky was already prepping for their arrival, setting out food and medical supplies but also unnecessarily picking out movies. Darcy had been looking forward to the visit, she and Bucky had been chatting from a distant for so long that she couldn't wait to see him. So that explains why she was breaking so many speeding laws on the way there, receiving many colorful yells from the group. Bruce had fallen asleep from exhaustion, the big guy could easily tire him. Steve and Natasha were staring at each other the whole way, lost in their own eyes, her legs resting casually on his own. Thor and Jane were holding hands over the seat. Clint was playing a quiet game of tic tac toe with Tony, who also was healing his wounds.

This was the first time they were ignoring the past and just focusing on the present.

 **Two years ago…**

 _Tony shot Steve in the chest, twice, the bullets going in and out. "I am so sorry, Steve. It's just business."_

" _Wha-?" Steve coughed, blood flowing absentmindedly from his lips. Tony cried, for the first time in a long time. Natasha had pounced on the man, stabbing him directly in the chest. He gawked at her as she fished the infinity stone from his hand and into her pocket._

" _Like you said," Natasha commented, tears flowing from her eyes that her face chose not to acknowledge," Just business."_

" _No!"_

 _She ran towards Steve who was bleeding out profusely," I am so sorry, baby." She placed a kiss on his lips, the intent of a goodbye lingering on them. He looked at her, pained and betrayed. She had to keep going. She walked towards the door, but not before Clint shot an arrow in her leg, once, twice, three times, weakening her as she fell uselessly on the ground._

" _I loved you like a sister, Nat," He said," Why?"_

 _He didn't get an answer, just a pained moan. He grabbed the stone but was soon hit directly in the face with Thor's hammer, the stone flying into his hand._

" _Brothers, sister," He looked over them all, wounds inflicted on each other, greed taking over all of them. They had hurt each other, none of them not having inflicted some kind of wound on the other. "What happened?"_

 _He was soon trampled by a gigantic green foot, the green giant hadn't cared for the stone just for the pain these traitors had caused him, but when he saw what they had done, he turned back to his human form and just walked away. Bucky had come and dragged Steve away, same was said about Darcy and Jane to Thor. Pepper, who hadn't been injured took Tony back to the house. The KGB came and took their leader back to the temple to where they would attempt to heal her._

 _The word friends had become abolished by their choices. Something new to them had come along and joined their vocabulary._

 _Traitor._


	5. Like The Stories

"What's our ETA?" Bruce asked quietly, arms crossed and drowsiness evident on his face. It had been a couple of hours ever since their escape from the party. It was night time now, some of them were asleep and the others were wide awake. Natasha was playing with Steve's hair with idle fingers while he slept, his head rested on her thigh. Tony had bandaged Clint's wound, he had fallen asleep from all the spare painkillers Darcy carried. Tony was stripping himself of his armor, his body cramping from being in it for so long. Thor had fallen asleep as well, head resting next to a wary and sleepy Jane.

"We are almost there," Darcy commented.

"How long does it take to get to one spot, Darce? After you've broken almost every speed limit there is in this shitty van," An irate Tony stated, shoulder cradling Clint's head.

"Well, bitch, I've never been to freakin' Canada before, home of the maple fucking syrup," Darcy almost swerved the van in agitation, successfully making Tony hit his head against the frame.

"Fuck you!" Tony stated.

"Why don't you call Pepper for that shit?" Darcy shot back.

"Will the both of you shut the fuck up," Natasha groaned, clear agitation and tiredness in her voice," How hard is it to find one big sign? One big yellow sign?"

Jane yawned," I'm with Nat."

"I'm with the person that actually gets us there," Bruce commented, head rolling back and forth on the cool passenger window. Tony grumbled something under his breath before he felt five hundred volts of electricity go through him. He turned to see Darcy pointing a taser at him. Natasha snorted, amused. Jane shook her head and Bruce chuckled against the window. Tony was twitching, but he was perfectly fine. It was about five minutes later that something happened; Darcy's driving had actually gotten them somewhere.

"I found it! I fucking found it!" Both the god and the soldier jumped up, the first officially denting a hole into the roof of the van after bumping into and the second shot up without comprehension, breaking Natasha's nose.

"Holy shit! You motherfu-You piece of shit!" She cradled her nose which had blood shooting out of it like a broken vein. Steve winced at the amount of blood coming out while whispering a thousand apologies.

"I am so sorry," He cradled the back of her head, his other hand hovering hesitantly over the broken nose. Tony was laughing his ass off before Natasha successfully quick punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He shouted in pain before Darcy ordered them all to shut the fuck up.

"Hello, ma'am, may I take your order?" The McDonald's worker asked.

"Uh, yes, hello, can we get a three number fives, five twenty piece chicken nugget combos, twenty double cheese burgers, eight large cokes, and a toy," Darcy says, looking back at the rest of the group for confirmation. Bruce nodded sleepily, pulling his jacket over his shoulder. Jane and Thor nodded, the former playing with the latter's Asgardian armor, no doubt asking about its qualities. Tony was wiping the continuously flowing blood from his nose, analyzing it in the reflection of his armor. Clint shook his head sleepily but immediately went back to snoring. Steve and Natasha were too busy arguing to realize what was going on.

With a sigh, Darcy grabbed a gun from Clint's holster before pointing it at the couple," If you two don't get your shit together for one fucking minute…"

They both froze, looking down the front of the barrel, before nodding. Darcy placed the gun back in Clint's holster, nodding victoriously before pulling up to the window.

"How much?"

"Uh…45.73."

Darcy looked back again, holding out her hand for cash.

"It's Steve's home, he should pay," Tony said, nose still filling with blood.

"Bitch, I'm providing the shelter."

"Can't provide food too?"

"We don't have that much food to feed the whole fucking neighborhood, Stark, so if you don't mind, pull your credit card out your ass and give it to the lady," Steve insisted, a crease of frustration lodged in between his brows. The whole van went silent, waiting for one of them to make a move. Stark or Rogers. Future or the past. It was a hard decision with a stare down, Steve narrowing his eyes in challenge but finally letting up when he saw Stark reach for a secret compartment in the leg of his Iron Man suit and pull out a wad of cash, before plucking a fifty and handing it to Darcy.

"Was that so hard?" Bruce sighed from the front seat and both men glared at the scientist. Darcy pulled up to the window, money in hand before smiling sweetly at the lady.

"Here you go and keep the change." Darcy said, grabbing the bags of food and tossing them in the back of the truck before revving the engine and taking off.

 **. . . . .**

They all ate in comfortable silence after a hard fought trek up to Steve's hideout, which prompted an argument from said owner and the engineer. Stark had asked quite a few question about the long walk to the base which were responded with a small flick against his broken nose. They had all marveled at the base, an old 19th Century Castle that had obviously had some modern day renovations, renovated by the one and only James Buchanan. And Steve obviously gave it a little personality, the modern day thief. It was simple and complex all in one.

So, now they lay around, lazy, tired, and hungry. Both Steve and Thor were inhaling burgers in the small kitchen, Tony sat on the counter, amused at the two while eating some nuggets, Bruce had grabbed a chair and placed it in the corner of said kitchen, eating quietly with his head resting against the wall, and the ladies had taken refuge near Bucky's computers, not far from their location. Speaking of Bucky, he and Darcy were missing but no one bothered to acknowledge it. Or they just hadn't noticed yet.

"Hey, Lord Steven, where is your weapon you had used to engage battle, the mighty black one?" Thor said, mid-bite in his double-stuffed cheeseburger.

"Red Room," He said, brandishing off his burger before rising and making his way towards Natasha, intent in his hands as he grabbed the first aid kit. She watched him walk over, finishing what was left of her food as he dipped down in front of her, eyes set inside the kit to look for the right materials.

"Nat's place?" Tony asked, almost chocking on his nuggets.

"Yes, dumbass, if you've easily forgotten where I live after your many surveillances, so, don't act innocent," She said, not even wincing a bit when Steve placed bandage on her nose, gingerly, but flinching a little when his skin came in contact with hers.

"What?" He asked, pausing his movements. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," She wiggled her nose a bit," Your fingers are cold as shit."

He laughed, rising from his crouching position in front of her and returning the first aid kit to its previous position. "You could warm them up for me…"

"Hey, buddy, you want to do me too?" Tony asked, motioning to his own nose. On his way back to the kitchen to get an ice pack, Steve flicked him in the nose. He whined a bit and literally kicked Steve in the ass as he passed by. Steve grabbed two packs from the freezer, carrying one while tossing the other at Tony's face, which, in response, he got the bird.

"Fuck you too."

He walked back towards Natasha, who watched with amusement at his transaction with Tony. Gently, he placed it on her nose.

"So, Steve, how'd you find this place?" Jane asked, wiping her greasy fingers on her pants.

"It was an Hydra base back in the day, I raided with my team, I knew it would still be here so what better way to…," Steve was saying softly before Clint interrupted.

"To grow stronger from the base of your enemy," He had said with an admonishing smile," I knew there was a reason I liked you."

He scoffed.

"I like you, Stevie," Bruce muttered uselessly from the corner, practically sleep against the wall, coat draped across his shoulders.

"Thanks, I guess," He said dismissively with a nod, shrugging his shoulder before grabbing the remote to the TV and switching it on. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Natasha to come only to get Stark. And soon enough Clint on his other side. Thor grabbed the armrest with Jane leant against him. Bruce was knocked out cold. Seeing no other seating options, Natasha rose and planted herself on Steve's lap. He grunted with joy before grabbing her hips possessively.

Immediately the news flashed on, a female reporter with brown hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen.

"…This shit," Clint murmured tiredly when he took note of the scene behind her. It was the ballroom they had fled from, trash, bullets, arrows, and police officers lying everywhere, some being carried off by the paramedics.

" _Breaking news, a group of wanted thieves known by the name of the Soldier, Trickshot, the Widow, Lightning Rod, the Man of Iron, and the Green Giant, proceeded the attempt of robbing the charity event held by miss Veronica Smith. . ."_

"Attempt? If someone didn't fuck with the system-"

"Shut up, numbnuts."

" _Police…the ones who did were still conscious did further investigation only to find out this money was supplying a drug transaction down, south of the border in the Amazon. Veronica Smith has been arrested along with others. Some are questioning whether these dastardly thieves are our saviors in disguise."_

They all took that last sentence into question. Clint shook his head, "Anyone know about this?"

They all shook their heads in response. Except for Steve.

"Hey, popsicle, did you know about this?" Said soldier rose from his seat, picking up the spider and planting her on the couch. Her hand clung to the collar of his suit but let go when he shot her a look.

Stark rose from his seat in question," I said did you know about-?"

"Yes!" He roared, spinning on the heel of his shoe and getting in Tony's face," Yes, I fucking knew! You got a problem? It was a job. There was something extra on the side. I was going to do it! Never back out of a job cause of the extra shit! That was a rule!"

"Yeah, I got a problem. I never knew we took up charity cases," He responded.

"Don't you remember?" He asked. "There is no more _we._ "

Tony went silent at that.

"It's been five motherfucking years, shit happens! Alright? We're done. Finished. Cause someone decided to betray us…me," Steve's voice cracked on the last part and before he knew it, a part of Tony's armor assembled on his right hand before pulling into his fist and connecting with his face.

"I was betrayed too! I thought we were a family! Yet, you bitches betrayed me too! I was there! I was fucking there! Hurt, dying, and God knows how much pain I felt when I was sitting alone in that tower! No one else but an AI and a nonexistent Pepper! So, don't complain to me about your problems when I had some too!" Tony shouted back, emotions fueling his words and his eyes holding back the tears.

Steve turned around, heading the opposite direction, his shoulders slumped in defeat," Get out."

"…What?"

"Stark, get the fuck out!" His hand reached for the table beside him, filled with papers of previous jobs and heist, and threw it to the adjacent wall. "Anybody else want to go with him, be my guest."

"Come on, Nat," Stark said, motioning towards the door. She glared at him and his lip turned up," Come on."

"Don't you dare pull that card, Stark," She warned.

"What are you talking about? Fuckin' go!" Steve shouted, clearly trying to kick the billionaire out of his home. The others shook their head in knowing, immediately turning towards the conversation with all their attention and interest. Just because it was shameful didn't it mean it wasn't entertaining.

"Y'know, after we all left, Nat here, she decided to…how do I say this properly?" He put a finger to his chin in malicious thinking," She decided to ride some Russian di-."

"Stark!"

Steve paused, it took him a moment to realize what he was talking about before his brows creased in anger and betrayal. Said soldier looked over at Clint, who nodded in agreement. Steve's lip turned up in pure rage and disgust. His hands came up to clutch the back of his head, ripping viciously at his hair.

"Steve, baby…," She paused when she saw his mouth curl into a malicious smile before it turned into a full blown laugh. It was dark. She didn't like it already.

"Now, I'm so glad I killed the motherfucker."

"Don't say that."

"Must've been good, huh? Sex with him, of course, like back in the old days. I knew you still wanted him. I'm just another one of your KGB agents, just another one of your fucking puppets. Yeah, I got it now. Now…I don't feel guilty about Sharon anymore," He said, a light tone of emptiness and stress free words pouring from his lips. She tilted her head, rising from her seat and approaching him. He stood his ground, hands going between clutched and flex. "Yeah, she was great, honestly. Against the wall, the floor…Your office table."

"You son of a-You piece of shit!" She whipped out her pistol, aiming it at his head.

"What? Huh? What?" He whipped out his own pistol, aiming it at her head. Their arms were parallel to each other, his cold emanating from his own and her warmth emanating from hers. Their eyes though, their eyes produced a heat and anger that the Hulk couldn't even contest to.

"Seems like my work here is done," Tony then left, assembling his armor and flying off.

"Come on, guys," Clint sighed, scratching the back of his head," We both know you lovebirds aren't going to shoot each other…"

"Don't test me," Steve grounded out.

Jane scoffed and Clint turned his attention to her," You're the last one that should be talking…"

"Excuse me?" He proceeded towards her but paused when he saw Thor stand up from the seat.

"You never told Bruce about what happened between you and Betty? You said you were," Jane cocked her head, a little irritation and amusement behind her words. Betty, besides Darcy, was one of her best friends, so she was a little ticked off. Pissed. Nevermind, pissed was the word.

"Tell him what?"

"That you fell in love with her…"

The room fell silent, even capturing the attention of Natasha and Steve.

"…That you would give up everything for her, that you would've given up the infinity stone for her if she was to come with you, if she was to _runaway_ with you…"

And in a flash, Bruce had Clint against the wall, hands enclosed around his throat, with his skin balancing between green and tan.

"You did what?" He growled, the beast, the monster on the verge of emerging.

"She's lying." She wasn't. His voice cracked and his eyes were growing watery. She was telling the truth. And that was the worst about it.

"Except she didn't return your feelings, she was devoted to Bruce. Yeah, she told me. She told me all of it. Especially the part about her leaving cause of you…"

"Jane! Shut up!" Clint shouted back but was readjusted by Bruce.

"This is true," Bruce confirmed, nodding his head with a sadistic look in his eyes," This is why she left, why she left me. Cause of you!"

"Fuck you! I loved her! It was before I met Bobbi! Alright?! I was lonely! I was fucking lonely! All of you had somebody! And I was grasping at empty one night stands when all I wanted was someone to care for me as much as I cared for them! Betty showed me that! I was wounded, the doc was out, and we were there all alone…She showed me affection…Care…Some ounce of love."

Bruce threw him against the adjacent wall, his back hitting the fireplace viciously. And with a roar of frustration and control, Bruce left, his body turning green and his clothes falling to pieces behind him out into the cold winter afternoon.

Immediately after the slamming of the grand doors of Steve's home, everyone went back to their previous transactions. Steve and Natasha glared at each other with so much hate. Same went for a sore Clint and Jane. And Thor stood there with his head down, not having an ounce of mind on what to do.

But Steve, with limited patience, scoffed, the anger dissipating and pain taking its place, he sighed,"…Get the fuck out of my house, Natasha. I'm done with you and whatever shit we had."

With that, he left her, dropping the gun on the floor with a clatter and proceeding towards one of the multitudes of rooms in his home. She stood there, gun still up, her body frozen with shock and pain. And for the first time, in a long time, tears began to pour from her eyes, streaming down the curve of her cheek and her set, red, lips. Her face didn't betray any emotion, only the tears pouring from it. Her body was frozen, stilled by the hurt she was feeling, and for a brief minute she could fill her heart crack. With hesitance and slow movement, she dropped her arm and proceeded outside, into the cold.

Then there were three.

"I'm leaving with Natasha, Thor," Those were the last words Jane muttered before quietly leaving, stepping over Clint's body. He reached for her ankle, his finger slipping over the curve of it.

"I'm sorry," His voice was broken.

"Tell that to her."

That left Thor and Clint, the latter just staring at him with bloodshot eyes and an empty, lost, glare.

"Don't play innocent with me, other than the others, I know what you did," Clint said with loss words with no depth. Thor looked up, his hair falling over his eyes as he glared at the archer. "I know you set a hit on Earth, your brother, Loki, building an army to come here? I'm correct?"

Thor only nodded slightly, tears clearly building up.

"And I know," Clint sniffed, looking about the room with absent eyes,"…I know you knew. You knew, whatever planet you chose, whatever planet you landed on would be doomed for destruction at the arrival and curiosity of your brother. That was before you fell in love with the fiery diva known as Jane. Now, you don't know whether to destroy it and take her, save it, or just plain out steal from it…It's our nature, the nature of thieves and selfish motherfuckers with a heartbreaking tale and no solution out of it."

He continued,"…But that's how the story goes right…? Villains, like us…Never get the happy ending."


	6. History Revealing - Part 1

**Forgive the wait.**

 **I just needed to find myself.**

 **Part 1 - History Revealing**

Darcy yawned, stretching her arms above her head, making the comforter slip from the top of her chest.

"Ooh, put those away, I can't take anymore," Bucky groaned to the side of her before burying his face into Steve's pillow. His stamina was depleted but he felt mini Buck rising again at the sight of a disheveled Darcy, naked, in Steve's bed, the morning sun illuminating her skin.

"You've grown lazy, James. I'm disappointed," She said simply, letting her hand fall over his muscular shoulder.

"Go fuck yourself," He groaned, his body still sore.

"At least I still can, you only lasted two hours. You used to last four to five, tops. You've changed," Darcy sighed, moving to get out of bed. "Doesn't it seem a little quiet to you? I'd expect more arguing and Steve and Natasha's hate sex resounding throughout the walls."

"Mhm," Buck turned over, sighing before fully doing so," They all split yesterday."

Darcy rounded on him," What?"

"Yeah, Tony learned that they aided in some hero thing, Tony got pissed that Steve knew and didn't tell nobody. Then Stark said 'we' and Steve said there was no more 'we'. Stark punched Steve in the face. Steve told Stark to get out but before he did, Stark told Natasha's secret that she, after betraying Steve, banged that Russian asshole, Alexei, her ex-husband. Then they left. Then Bruce found out Clint was the reason Betty left and then he left. Then. . .I found out that Thor doomed earth just by landing on this planet and that his brother is coming to rule Earth," Bucky concluded with a yawn.

"When did you have the time – You know what? – I don't want to know."

Darcy flopped back on top of Bucky, her head landing on his chest before sitting up abruptly.

"Tell me about them."

"What you mean?" Bucky asked sleepily.

"What's up with Steve and Natasha and their fucked up love for each other? One moment they're having rough sex and caring for each then the next they are pointing guns at each other."

"Well," Bucky ran a hand through his hair," That's a lot more complicated."

"Tell me," She bit his nipple and he yelped.

"Fine," He growled.

 **. . . . .**

 _Seven years ago. . ._

She watched as the ice began to thaw. They had wasted no time, not wanting to let him rot in ice any longer. She waited patiently against the adjacent wall, never taking her eyes off him. She had heard of this so called 'savior'. Rumors mainly. The people believed him a legend. That some drunk homeless idiot had stumbled upon a dirty blonde angel. It had peaked her interest and luckily it didn't disappoint.

"Mrs. Natalia," Her glance never wavered from the melting ice," Your husband would like to have a word with you."

"Tell him I'm occupied," She sighed in response.

"He said he knew you'd say that and request you come to him immediately," The Assassin stated and her eyes shot upwards in annoyance," He was quite frustrated."

"Tell him, if he wants to talk to me, he'll bring his ass to me. I'm not his bitch or one of his whores he thinks he's so great at hiding. I own the KGB, not him. I merely brought him along for the ride whilst falling in some sort of love with the asshole," She said and grabbed the Assassins hands before forming a middle finger with it," Show that to him as well."

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Romanova." He saluted before walking off. Natasha was going to back to watching the ice melt when a cold hand reached out to grab one of the Assassin's, which whom were melting him, throat.

" _Who. Are. You?"_ A deep, foreign, voice growled out. Natasha's eyes shot towards the man's face with a slight gasp. He was beautiful with his dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and sharp jaw. He was stunning, magnificent.

"Mr. Rogers, I doubt he could tell you with your hand closing in on his airway," Natasha spoke finally, looking at her nails in a show of being unimpressed. His eyes narrowed on her before dropping the Assassin.

With little effort, Steve managed to break the lower half of his body free from ice encasement. At that, Natasha raised her brow. It did take effort however to walk towards her with two thawing legs. He only stopped when he was a hair's length from her. She wasn't deterred by his height nor his ever encasing presence.

"Then please," He said through grit teeth, forcing a sarcastic smile," Do enlighten me, Mrs. . .?"

"Romanova," She said, purposely not using her marital name," Natalia Romanova."

As soon as she was done, the questions came raining.

"Where am I?"

"KGB Headquarters in New York. America, if you will."

"Who are you?"

"Leader of the KGB. . .The Black Widow."

"And these people are your followers?" Steve motioned to the other Assassins in the room and the ones analyzing from a window farther off.

"If you wish to see it that way," She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's today?"

"June 6, 2009. Tuesday night."

"Wait. . .," He paused, eyes stealing and looking directly into hers," 2009?"

"You've been encased in ice for 70 years, Captain," She said, motioning with a flick of her wrist for her Assassins to gather a clock, a sense of time, something. He stopped breathing for a moment and Natasha was worried he was hyperventilating. He seemed frozen and Natasha wanted to laugh at her own joke but let it slide for the moment. With a snap of her fingers, an Assassin appeared with a warm glass of water and handed it to Steve. He looked at it for a moment, still frozen in whatever thoughts were drowning him. Steve grabbed it with a hesitant shaking hand, still slightly frost bitten.

"If you're worried of the war, you won," She tried to say reassuringly.

"No, no. . .I-I just had a date." He took a hesitant sip of water.

Natasha couldn't help but feel something at that. The woman, whoever waited for him was probably long dead by now. Everything he knew was gone, his time, and his love apparently.

"Why. . .? Why did you get me out of the ice?" He asked all of a sudden.

At that, she smiled," Curiosity, of course."

He growled at her response, clearly not pleased with her answer.

"What are you-?" Before Steve could finish asking the question a man had burst through the room. Steve automatically got into a defensive position, setting his warm water down. Natasha on the other hand just let her eyes roll at his dramatic outburst.

"So, that is the answer I receive when I wish to see my wife?"

Steve paused, body going tense. Unknown territory.

"Please, you only call me to have sex with you when things don't go your way. There's more to me than just a body Alexei, but it just so happens this body owns the organization you stand on. So I'd be careful next time you demand my company," Natasha stated with her head held high before grabbing Steve's forgotten glass and taking a sip.

Alexei made a mistake of raising his hand an inch. Steve grabbed Alexei's hand automatically, activating a pressure point that could possibly incapacitate his arm.

At that Natasha tilted her head and Alexei froze, clearly forgetting about the other guest. The tension was thick, palpable. Steve's body was still cold but nonetheless fuming.

Natasha looked Steve up and down and smiled.

 **. . . . . .**

 _Steve's place, present time. . ._

"That's how the triangle begun as far as I can remember. Alexei wanted Natasha, wanted to own her. His definition of love was just that. Possessive lust. Steve though, whew, he fell in love. And she, fell in love with him. Alas, years of being connected to Alexei had kinda fucked her up, you know? She thought that what they had was some sort of love. It wasn't. She was just tied to him and she didn't know it. Steve, well, Steve was willing to break that tie."

Bucky explained, letting his fingers play with Darcy's ear.

"What happened after that?"

 _Seven years ago. . ._

"Down, boy," Natasha laid a hand on Steve's arm, automatically relaxing him. Natasha took note to reserve whatever power she held over the soldier for later.

Alexei was angry, grasping Steve by the throat and lifting him off the ground.

"And who the hell are you?"

A flash of agitation and worry crossed Natasha's features," He's the Super Soldier, the myth passed down from Zola before he died."

"I expected him to be bigger," Alexei growled out into Steve's ear, who continued to choke. Steve let go of the pressure point and tried to pry Alexei's hand off him. His face began to grow red.

Acting on instinct, she kissed Alexei, trying to distract him desperately from killing the soldier. It worked a little, Alexei giving Steve a limited amount of breath. Natasha opened her eyes to see if Steve was dead.

She was surprised at what happened next.

Steve, with a burst of energy, brought his elbow up before breaking Alexei's elbow. Said man shouted in pain and anger, fully releasing Steve. The soldier then grabbed Alexei by the throat and slammed him down on the table he once lie on. "Do me a favor? Fuck off. I don't need your shit after learning I've been in coma for seventy years. I lost the love of my life, my family, friends, my fucking time. I. Don't. Need. Your. Alpha male. Bullshit."

With that, Steve shoved himself off Alexei before turning back to a curious Natasha. Without taking his eyes off her, he knocked Alexei out.

"I think, we need some time alone. . .Don't you?" He asked, dipping his head and holding out his hand in gesture.

She stopped smirking for a moment, taking in the intensity of his blue eyes sending shivers through her system. She hadn't felt that way for years. She always had to force them but now, now was a different story.

With a small wave, the Assassins around them dispersed, dragging Alexei's unconscious body away.

She hadn't noticed how close he had gotten.

"Are you really married to that asshole?" He asked, breath ghosting over her cheek. She closed her eyes trying to enjoy the cool feel in the warm room.

"Yes," She breathed, looking up at him.

"May I ask why?"

"You can ask but you won't receive an answer," She stated firmly, no room for argument. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. He proceeded to walk towards her and every step he took forwards, she took backwards. Until she hit wall and she gasped, not just cause of hitting the wall but at the reaction she was giving. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her. Every man that tried to get into her position always attempted to do so.

He didn't.

"What do you want with me?" He breathed, his breath now coming to contact with her lips. "What purpose would you have me serve when I am a man out of time?"

She tilted her face up slightly, trying a little to grasp those lips. "Stay here. . ."

He smirked slightly," And become one of your. . .Assassins?"

"You make it sound so mundane," She whispered against his lips, not quite touching them but ghosting against them softly. She was married. He made her not care.

"I'm a soldier," He said, his eyes traveling to her eyes from her lips. "Once a soldier, never a spy."

"Be my soldier then."

He tilted his head and breathed heavily out his nose.

 **. . . . . .**

 _Five months later. . ._

She studied him intently, perched atop a chair made in the center on the wall farthest. Unlike popular belief she was all about equality, she just liked to sit on the throne because it was comfortable. He stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by six of her best agents, all ready to engage in hand to hand. She had been training him for a couple weeks now. He was a fast enough learner that Natasha took no mercy on his soul. He practically studied her, all the time, and it came in handy when she was trying to teach him. He wasn't like her other agents; he was quicker, stronger, and more versatile. Of course, she'd never let it escape her mind that he was a Super Soldier, meant for war, not for assassinations. As she watched him fight, she had pondered if he killed anyone. Of course he didn't look like someone to have taken a life but she wondered. She had studied up on his war. Many causalities, indeed. She also read that he was a thief and that had peaked her interest. He was a wonder to her.

With grace, he'd manage to execute every move she ever taught him up to that point. Alas, that was every move her agents were expecting and that completely fucked him over. Her agents were successful in beating him fully and her eyes couldn't help but follow the blood that flung from his mouth. Concern wasn't her forte and she gritted her teeth in agitation.

"Стоп," Her agents halted and she rose from her chair gracefully.

He watched as she walked towards him and he sat helplessly on his knees, head bowed and sweat gathering on his forehead. He knew if he looked up, he'd see the disappointment and irritation. Steve hated to admit it but he felt like nothing when she gave him that look. At her approach, he spat blood across the floor before he silently rose. To be on his knees before her was a sign of surrender. He wasn't going to, not yet.

After what she did next, he wished he had.

 **. . . . . .**

 _Steve's place, present time. . ._

"She had been irritated that he made her feel something other than lust. Something her training had prevented her from feeling . . . He brought it back out," Bucky breathed out.

 **. . . . . .**

 _Seven years ago, five months in Steve's training. . ._

She threw a punch at him and he dodged swiftly but she predicted his location and elbowed him in the nose. She broke it. While that distracted him, she swept him and he landed on the floor, hard. He winched and held in a cry when he heard something crack. Without hesitation she sat on top of him and pulled the collar of his shirt towards her.

She was angry. It was evident and he tried to look at her through all the blood.

"Imagine me with him," At that, his face contorted in confusion," Think of Alexei, my _husband_ , on top of me. _Dominating_ me, like you never could. My God, don't even get me started on the sex. He's just so fucking great. Probably better than you. . .Probably bigger than you as well. . ."

She pushed off him and waited for his reaction. He just stared at a spot on the floor for a moment before his eyes dilated and the pain he was portraying on his face earlier had faded to a blank slate. He rose slowly from the floor and she began to walk backwards slowly.

"Завершить его," Natasha muttered and her agents descended on him. She watched on in wonder.

In the end, he retired one of her agents, put two in a coma, and forced her to transfer the rest to the emergency room. It was a miracle most of them survived.

She got her results but not her soldier.

He refused medical attention and spent the rest of the day locked in his room. It didn't help that it bothered her to an extent. She had hurt him and it took all of her training not to find him and comfort him. He needed to learn she kept telling herself but it never held water.

In order to give her some sort way out of her guilt she sent to him a woman with certain instructions. The girl came back within five minutes to her dismay with a note that said:

" _You may think it a weakness but it just proved stronger than you ever could imagine. . .And at least unlike you, I know where my heart lies."_

She was fuming and before she knew it, she shoved the girl aside and stormed to Steve's quarters, not bothering to pay Alexei any attention. When she arrived at his door, she kicked it in. He didn't bother to look at her from his spot in his chair, he heard her when she was stomping down the hallway.

He was nursing a beer and was wiping the blood from his face.

"What do you want?" He spat at her.

"My heart lies with him," She said in response. He scoffed and took a sip from his beer.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart," He was unconvinced and that infuriated her.

"It is, Steven! I do not want you! I do not struggle with my feelings!" She shouted at him, moving to stand in front of his view of the city. That began to agitate him. He shot up from his seat, throwing the beer across the room only for it to smash into a wall and fall to pieces.

He roared," Lie to me again, Natasha! You don't love him! You think I don't know? I know what you choose not to acknowledge! You knew damn well I loved you and you used that against me! I care more for you than he ever will."

"Love is for children," She shot back, spitting it back in his face.

"Only when one is not mature enough to handle it," He growled in her face, by then their foreheads pressed roughly against each other's and their noses blew air into the other. She could feel the curve of his lips as he snapped at her, baring his teeth at her in anger.

"You're calling me a child," She seethed.

"Well you're surely acting like one," At that, she threw a punch. He dodged and tackled her to the floor, making sure to straddle her when she landed. She moved to knee him in crotch but he just ground it into her, causing a slight whimper that made him smile at her. He pressed his forehead to hers and gathered her hands in his before pinning them above her.

"Tell me you don't want this," He whispered into her lips," Tell me you don't want me . . . Tell me you don't _feel_ me. . ."

He opened his eyes to look into her own. His blue eyes pleading with her green ones. She began to shake her head and close her eyes, opening her mouth to speak. He used one hand then to hold her hands together before using the other to guide her face back to his. He wasn't going to let her use her training to avoid this.

She began to choke on her words. She couldn't tell him that, not looking into his eyes like this and realizing that she felt something deeper.

He used his thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek.

 **. . . . . .**

 _Steve's place, present time. . ._

Buck choked on a laugh.

"She couldn't admit her love for him, not yet, but he could tell she did and that was all he needed."

 **. . . . . . .**

 _Seven years ago, six months into Steve's training. . ._

He watched them from afar, playing the 'cute' couple and he winced. He was supposed to be guarding them tonight. Other big hitters in their business were beginning to make moves against them and tonight was supposedly their date night. Steve was fuming when he heard, trying desperately to maintain his features like Natasha taught him but failing. She had hand picked him. Him? Of all the Assassins she has up in the fucking building. He felt like he was being tested or as if she was playing with him. Either way, he was told to sit, stand, crouch or whatever and keep an eye on them while they went on their stupid ass date.

He watched them with steaming anger as they took their seat in the VIP area of the club. And yes, of course, Alexei somehow happened to own a club.

"He can go fuck his club," Steve murmured.

Thing is though, Natasha had a direct line of sight on his body guarding ass and if he acted out she'd probably string him up by his manhood.

He winced at the thought.

"Excuse me."

He looked around behind him to see a short blonde. "Yeah?"

"Mrs. Shostakov asked me to send this over here to you."

Mrs. Shostakov? Who the fuck. . .?

He turned to look at Natasha, which of whom was now sitting in Alexei's lap. He growled deep in his throat before grabbing the drink from the woman and tossing it back.

"Another, if you don't mind, sweetheart," Steve murmured in her ear. She smiled and nodded, heading back towards the bar.

Instinctively, he was going to turn towards Natasha but part of him was scared, not wanting to see what they were doing now. Alas, he thought a quick peek wouldn't hurt. He turned then immediately turned back. He regretted it.

His tongue was down her throat and his hands were inching further up that tight ass dress he asked her _not_ to wear. Obviously, she did it anyway and ignored his pleas with an eye roll. Told him, he was being dramatic. It had been his turn to roll his fucking eyes.

He stood their fuming, heat radiating off his body at an alarming rate. Steve saw the blonde returning to him at once and immediately grabbed the drink before remembering.

He's a fucking Super Soldier guarding two capable spies. One he's unconditionally in love with and the other he'd like to torture for a good decade. He couldn't get fucking drunk.

He moved back and forth, swaying with his anger bubbling up inside. The blonde left him after he nodded her away. He faced the wall he was leaning against before knocking his head against it. He couldn't get the sight of _them_ out of his head. Fucking _them._ His filthy perverted hands over her glorious body. He was unworthy. He hit his head again. What did he expect? Her to just fall in his arms? She was fucking married to him before they even met. He growled and bared his teeth at the wall.

"Pardon?"

He whipped around to face a tall, thin, well-muscled brunette. Steve tried to contain himself but he could see in his peripheral what they were doing.

"I saw you over here, kind of freaking out. . ."

He winced and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I'm-I'm not feeling all that great," He murmured and she smiled in amusement before her brows immediately brought themselves together in worry.

"Your head, it's bruised," She said, reaching out to him and he almost flinched as her cold hand found his cheek," And, oh, you're burning up. . ."

He looked down at her, beneath his lashes before turning to see Alexei practically slobbering over Natasha's next.

"Take me somewhere, then, love," He murmured in a baritone that made her skin ripple in pleasure. He took her lips in his.

 **. . . . . .**

 _Steve's place, present time. . ._

"Now, I see when they started the competition . . ."

 **. . . . . .**

 _Seven years ago, six months in Steve's training. . ._

He shoved her against the wall in the alleyway, pulling at her dress and growling when he heard it rip. His lips landed against her neck, teeth assaulting the smooth skin. She pulled desperately at his suit, trying to grasp a feel at the wonders that lie underneath. He shifted her hips against hers. He blushed. She whimpered before forgetting about his shirt and reaching for his belt, tugging it with all her strength. She'd successfully positioned his desire against her and groaned but she was wishing the belt would've broken under such force. Steve didn't understand her struggle, simply letting his nails drag at her ass and hips while his lips made towards her own.

"Separate them."

Next thing Steve knows is he's being yanked from the brunette's embrace. He immediately flips his body, landing on his feet to identify his assailant.

He's surprised to see a KGB Agent.

"Wha-?" He looks towards the mouth of the alleyway to see Natasha and two other agents. Her features are expressionless, blank. He can't read what she's thinking or feeling for that matter. She just stands there, hands in her jacket pocket, and staring at the brunette.

Oh, shit.

"Natasha-."

Natasha simply says," Kill her."

At that he freezes. He makes a move towards her but is immediately brought down by the KGB Agent standing at his side. He watches helplessly as the brunette is carried elsewhere before a gunshot rings. He winces and tries to get up but is immediately brought back down.

"Put him in the car." She turns away from him.

"Come on, Natasha, look at me."

She doesn't and just takes a seat in the limousine that he is soon thrown in. He moves to take a seat in one of the chairs but stops when a heel presses firmly to a spot at his hip. He did not move a muscle.

"So this is what I am to expect when I give you an assignment?" She asks, looking him in his eyes, disappointment and anger leaking out onto her features.

"Your assignment was bullshit," He throws back at her," Some sort of fucked up torture session, it was like. No one was after you. You were fine. Hell, you were more than fine, by that matter. You didn't need me there. You just wanted me there so you could rub your motherfucking marriage in my face because you have nothing better to do with your fucking time. You know damn well how I feel about you, yet you set that scene up for me. You two were capable of handling an assassination attempt on your two lives. That fucked up assignment, Natasha, for fucks sake was for your pleasure! To see me suffer for my feelings for you! Nothing more than that!"

Natasha gripped his chin, her nails biting into his skin," I told you about emotions, Steven. A weakness. Yes, I wanted to see how you'd react but I also wanted to see if you still held onto those feelings."

"So you torture me?! Huh?! Giving me front row seats to your public fuck session with him?!" He cries and moves his head dangerously close to hers. "Fuck. You."

She tosses his head back, leaning back into her seat.

As soon as they arrived at their hideout, Natasha bolted out of the car but not before whispering something to a nearby agent who escorted Steve to his quarters before the door was slammed in his face. He growled in frustration before running a hand through his head. What was he thinking? For fucks sakes. He turns from the door, pulling at his tie but pausing immediately.

She was on his bed.

Sitting on the edge, one leg crossed over the other.

She nods for him to come closer and closer he comes. He walks slowly, almost tripping over himself in the process. He makes it in front of her though, trying desperately to keep eye contact and not look at the way the dress is riding up. The way she looked him up and down made his knees weaken.

He tries desperately not to have a heart attack after what she says next.

"Take your clothes off."

He doesn't hesitate. He starts with the blazer, taking it off swiftly and tossing it to the side. She watches as it falls to the floor. Next he kicks off the shoes and socks, rather than next to him, he kicks them to the other side of his room in an unprofessional manner that would've made any other girl laugh. Natasha didn't. She looked at the thrown articles of clothing before returning to watching him expectantly. Next he moved to the shirt. The brunette from earlier had done most of the work but five buttons were left and he undid them quickly as possible. He let it fall off his shoulders.

If it weren't for his super hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear her intake of breath. He watched her clench her hands in his sheets.

Finally, he got to his belt and pants. He did it slowly, testing to see how she'd react. She did absolutely nothing but watch; although, he could see her muscles in her arms clench controllably.

After a moment the pants fell, leaving him only in his KGB issued black boxer briefs.

She sat there for minutes, just appreciating the body God had given this man. Her eyes traced every hard line and curve of him. He was like an Adonis. _Her_ Adonis.

She placed her hand on the front of his boxers and he froze. Slowly, her hands slid up his body as she began to rise from the bed. He was so tense and she wished he'd relax. Seeing if he'd do so she continued to let her hands roam him, exploring the dips and ridges, once in a while letting her hands graze his now growing hardness.

"Take mine off."

He froze and before he could make a move or say anything, she grabbed his hands and guided them towards the zipper of her dress. He brought it down slowly, hoping desperately that this wasn't a dream.

Then the dress fell.

And with tantalizingly slow movements, she turned around, letting her ass graze him roughly. She knew he liked that when she heard the soft growl come from behind her. She climbed on the bed, her ass on full display in the black, lacey, lingerie she wore. He watched her, jaw set, and his fist clenched.

She was in control.

And she knew that especially when she turned to lie on her back as his eyes traveled up her body. He watched the way her hips swayed back and forth, tempting her legs to open wider and wider. His eyes then snapped the hand she was sneaking down her body, towards the point of his desires.

All he was waiting for was permission.

She motioned for him to come closer but before he could fully make it on the bed she placed a sharp heel on the sign of his arousal and he gulped.

"You are mine," She stated," Understand?"

He nodded, eyes never leaving hers.

"No one is to touch you like that."

"Yes, love."

She moved her heel on the other side of him and nodded at him. Yet, he still didn't move. He was frozen but his eyes still lingering on her.

"I. . .," He breathed heavily through his nostrils and she watched as his chest rose far before falling back down," I. . .Never. . ."

Of course she knew. That's one of the reasons she killed that brunette. She also killed her cause she was a spy sent by a rival agency, something called SHIELD. Alas, Natasha didn't want that taken away from her. She wanted him, wanted him to be hers in a way, and the only way for that to truly be was if she was his first. Not some slutty agent he met in a club. Hers.

"I know," She said softly before wrapping her fingers in his dog tags and tugging," Let me show you."

She made sure he'd never lay eyes on any other woman.

 **. . . . . .**

 _Steve's place, present time. . ._

"Lucky bastard," Bucky said and before he knew it, a hand was connecting with the back of his head," For fucks sake, what was that for?"

Darcy moved off him.

"You're not getting any for a while," She said, pulling the covers over herself.

"Wait, baby, I didn't mean it," He whined.

 **. . . . . .**

 _Seven years ago, nine months into Steve's training. . ._

"He better be worth our time, Talia," Alexei stated, standing to the right of Natasha whom which did not hear a word he said. She couldn't wait to see him in his new uniform. Yet, she didn't portray that feeling on her face.

"You've seen him, Alexei, get your head out of your ass and realize. . .He'll be a great asset to our organization," She stated, never taking her eyes off the door in which he'd make his appearance.

"He may be a formidable opponent against your agents but you and I, are another story," He said in response before crossing his arms. She was about to give a retort but her lips were soon claimed by Alexei. It was rough, violent, lust-filled and when he released her, she expected to see blue eyes, not brown ones. "He may feel for you but you're still mine, remember that, моя принцесса ."

A possessive hand wrapped round her waist.

Then a bell rung and KGB Agents gathered around, forming a path as a man began to walk down it, dressed in an all-black attire, a scarf covering his mouth and nose and a hood covering his head and eyes. She could still the see the blue, though. She made a special request to the tailor that she _must_ see those blue eyes even while on a mission.

He walked down the aisle with confidence and command, his eyes never leaving the green ones. Not even when he had to kneel before her and her shitty fucking husband.

"Here, I present to you, Steven Grant Rogers, an official member of the KGB. New Alias: the Winter Soldier."

He almost laughed at the name but he knew Natasha would scold him later for it if he did so he kept his head down. Natasha flicked her hands in a certain direction and the KGB Agents began to disband towards the outer edges of the room. Alexei never left her side. She was handed a shield which she then handed to Steve.

"This was found with you, in the ice. I assume, it's your weapon of choice?"

Steve paused, looking over the red, white, and blue adamantium shield. It's been so long. He let his fingers ghost over the star in the middle," It's not. . .It's not a weapon. It's a symbol."

This intrigued both spies. Alexei raised a curious brow and Natasha tilted her head. He grabbed the shield, sliding it back over his arm. He smiled. It still fits. And as if remembering something he bounced back from the spies with a sort of childish vigor. "Shoot me."

"What?" Natasha asked.

Alexei didn't hesitate, grabbing a gun from his holster before unloading a clip. Natasha had winced at each shot, her eyes closing. However, one eye flew open when she heard her husband growl from beside her. She looked to see Steve doing back flips and intricate flips with his _symbol_ , moving ever so swiftly. She felt her lips tug up at his antics. Such a free spirt she thought, ever so flowing.

"Excuse me," One of her Agents stood in a position of attention and Natasha's eyes flicked to him for a moment before turning back to a joyful Steve.

"What?" She asked with irritation. He whispered something in her ear and Natasha nodded before whispering something back. She looked at Steve before whispering his name so only he could hear. He paused his joyous ministrations to look at her and she nodded for him to follow her. Steve said bye to his fellow Agents in Russian before taking off next to her.

Alexei watched the two leave.

 _Moments later. . ._

"Have you ever killed someone?" Natasha asked against his lips. She had pulled the scarf down and captured his lips. She couldn't deny her attraction to him in this new uniform and couldn't help but get a taste.

"Yes," He said in response, trying to keep his hands to himself. She was making it very difficult.

"Well, then the next task I have for you will be easy," She guided him into a room where two agents sat, surrounding a bloody man in the middle of the room. Natasha held on to his hand as she brought him farther inside and easily dismissed the other agents with her free hand. He stood there, staring at the man who sat there, quivering like a child on the floor.

Natasha handed him a gun.

"Kill him," She whispered in his ear, letting her tongue slip out before she bit it.

"Why. . .?" He asked and she paused in her ministrations.

"Cause I told you so."

"Fuck off with that bullshit, Tasha. Why does he deserve to die?" He asked again and looked her dead in her eye. She stood on her toes, leveling with him, before sighing. Disappointment. She walked out of the room, not even bothering with him today.

"Rapist," She shouted from down the hallway.

At that, Steve slowly began to remove his shield from his back before breaking the door knob with it. He then placed it on the floor alongside the gun.

Natasha's disappointment from earlier dissipated when she heard screams echo throughout the compound. Alexei looked at her for an explanation from his desk.

"I told him to kill someone. He didn't and demanded I tell him what the fucker did. I told him. . . I guess he didn't like him."

She shrugs. He nods.

 **. . . . . .**

 _Steve's place, present time. . ._

"Even though Alexei hated Steve, he had to admit that he was good. Things were going smoothly after that to be honest. . .Steve continued to love Natasha from afar for a while but it didn't last long. He was growing tired and aggravated at having to share her with a man he thought didn't deserve her. Let's just say. . .One day, someone prompted Natasha to make the decision-."

They both paused when they heard the sounds of footsteps only to see Steve in the doorway, cigarette between his lips, shirt loose on his body. He paid them no mind, just packing a couple of clothes into a bag before stuffing some cash in it.

"If you need me, don't call me," He murmured with the cigarette still in his mouth," When you're done. . .Just burn the whole bed."

He made move to leave.

"Where you going, mate?" Bucky asked, shooting up out of the bed to catch up with the Super Soldier.

"Buck," Steve turned abruptly to face a naked Buck. He took the cigarette out of his mouth before motioning to Bucky's body," Buck, you want to talk to me, then get your penis away from me."

"Oh, yeah. . .," He grabbed a towel to cover up," Back to my question, where are you going?"

"Out," He said simply before moving to leave again.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill some motherfuckers. Rob some banks."

"Look, Stevie. . ."

"Fuck off, Buck."

He slammed the door in his face.

 **I think I'm back in business.**


End file.
